Heir or Arrow
by jrrm64
Summary: AU What happens to Oliver as he trains to be the heir and afterwards. Also, what happens to the woman he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Roy was in prison because of him. Laurel was at odds with her father, who once again hated him, because of him. Dig was had a wife and child to care for and almost became a wanted man because of him. Felicity was in a relationship with Ray Palmer, the man who took his company from him and built a superhero suit, because of him. Oliver Queen was a wanted man with few options and none of them were good.

Ra's Al Ghul had left him few options: he could either become his heir or go expose himself as the real Arrow and join Roy in prison. He had to nod his head in respect. In prison he could help no one, but as the heir to the Demon, he could effect change and protect those he loved. It really wasn't much of a choice.

Taking a deep breath Oliver stood on rooftop and waited. He knew he was being constantly watched by the league, so all he had to do was wait and someone of importance would appear.

"Are you ready to accept your fate?" Maseo asked as he exited from a shadow.

"Yes, Sarab, I am ready," he answered hoarsely.

The emotions he was feeling were almost overwhelming but he was expert at submerging those emotions. He turned and looked at his one-time friend, who was soon to become his disciple.

"Ra's Al Ghul will be pleased," said Sarab. "There is a private plane on standby at a private airfield just outside of the city. After we join the Demon, we will leave this city."

"Do I have time to say goodbye?" he asked.

"You have accepted Ra's Al Ghul's offer, Oliver. I am now at your service," said Sarab.

"Take me to Ra's," he said."

Arrow

Oliver was impressed with the underground facility where Ra's made his stay in Starling City. The League of Assassins had been to Starling City several times in the past. Ra's himself visited this city for the first time one hundred and twenty years ago. That was when this underground facility was built and hidden from all eyes, except league eyes.

Oliver stood in the long hall, which was lit by torches and a great fire. In his green robe coat with his sword at his side, Ra's appeared. He was smiling.

"You have come to your senses, I see," he said.

"You left me little choice," replied Oliver.

"There is always a choice. This is something you should remember. You may not like the choices left you, but there is always a choice," stated Ra's.

"I choose your offer over prison," Oliver said.

Both men stood across from each other in similar poses with their hands behind their backs and relaxed posture. The ten assassins in the hall stood at alert and waited for orders.

"We can leave for Nanda Parbat where you will be branded and named," Ra's told him.

"Can I say goodbye to my friends?" Oliver asked.

"I will allow you to write a letter to all of them, except one. One will be brought to you to say goodbye. It is a fair offer," said Ra's. "Who do you wish brought to you?"

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment. He would only be allowed to say goodbye to one in person. Who? Although Thea or Dig was the most likely choice, his heart told him otherwise. He needed to say goodbye to Felicity in person.

"Felicity Smoak," he said.

Ra's smiled then said, "You will be brought to an anteroom to write your letters and wait for your Felicity."

Oliver nodded then followed Sarab to an anteroom. It was lit by candles and had a table with pen and paper waiting for him. There was also a bed of plush pillows and several comfortable Ottoman's to sit on. Never taking his pea coat off, he sat at the table and wrote his letters. An hour later when he was done, he knocked on the door and it was opened by one of the league. He handed him the letters then sat down on the one of the Ottoman to wait.

Arrow

Felicity was at odds with Ray. Her mother was right she was in love with Oliver and she didn't know how to resolve her relationship with Ray since Oliver was the ever unattainable. She really liked Ray, enjoyed his company, and enjoyed their partnership, but she was sure she could love him.

Exiting Palmer Technologies, she waited for her car to be brought to her. As a VP she had gotten used to special treatment. Her new car, a Lexus hybrid car that was a gift from Ray for solving several of his suits problems, pulled up at the curb. She waited for the driver to get out and let her into her own car, when someone swiftly came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "The heir wishes to see you. Do as I say and you will not be hurt?"

"I really don't want to be hurt," she said.

"Get in the backseat," the voice said.

She got into the backseat and was joined by Sarab, who handed her a black velvet hood.

"Put the hood on," he said.

"Can I just close my eyes? Hoods freak me out," she said.

"Put the hood on," he demanded.

Felicity slipped the hood.

Arrow

Oliver heard the door being unlocked and slowly opening. From his seated position, he turned his head and looked to see who it was. Dressed in a black shirt, black jeans, and her cashmere overcoat, Felicity entered the room. Her hair was down. When she saw him, her expression went from shocked to concern in a matter of seconds.

"Oliver, what is this all about?" she asked.

He smiled. At least, he would be able to say goodbye to Felicity in person.

"Please, Felicity, sit down," he said and nodded at the other Ottoman.

She sat down. For a moment they just stared at each other. Finally, he smiled and spoke.

"I asked you to be brought here," he said.

"They told me the heir asked for me," she said.

He nodded yes. Felicity understood, but she wasn't ready to accept it.

"Oliver, you can't take his offer. You have to come home with me. You can't go with Ra's," she demanded.

He reached over and took her hands into his hands and squeezed them lightly.

"Listen to me, Felicity," he said. "Please, hear me out."

"Oliver..."

"Felicity, please," he said.

"Talk," she replied not really wanting to hear his excuses.

"This is the best choice I have. Ra's has left me with nothing. Roy has sacrificed himself for me, which I intend on rectifying when I can. Captain Lance will never let me be the Arrow again and, anyway, I don't want Dig, Laurel, and you to continue without me. It's too dangerous now. As Ra's heir I will endure until I can find a way to have this mantle taken from me," he explained.

"Oliver, what about... me?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

"I do this because I don't want you hurt. I want you safe. Until I can return to this city free from this choice I've made, I can make sure that you and those I love are safe," he said.

"But you won't be here," she said.

"You have Ray," he said softly.

"I don't want Ray; I want you. I've always wanted you. If it wasn't for your foolish nobility and mindset that you can't be the Arrow and have love, I would be with you," she said.

Oliver looked down at the floor. She was right. He had put up all the obstacles in their relationship because he didn't want he to be stuck with a man who was a vigilante. It was poetic justice that Ray was now the Atom, a vigilante in a super suit. Maybe he had been wrong.

"I wish you were with me," he stated quietly but with an intensity that sent a shiver down Felicity's spine.

"Be with me. Please, be with me at least once. You are the man I love, Oliver. No other, but you," she pleaded.

His heart began thumping in his chest. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he guided her to her feet. Once she was on her feet, he helped her off with her coat, which he tossed towards the desk and chair. Next, he gently took off her glasses. These he careful placed down so that they weren't broken. Once she was without her glasses he held her face in his hands.

"I love you, Felicity Smoak, and I will never stop loving you," he told her.

Before she could respond he kissed her. It started as a soft exploring kiss, but as Felicity responded it deepened and became an all encompassing passionate kiss that left both of them slightly lightheaded. When he broke the kiss, Felicity moaned her displeasure. She didn't want it to end.

Oliver reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head then he unbuttoned her jeans with a snap of her fingers. There was a playful smirk on his face. She felt her insides melt. Suddenly, a floodgate of passion opened on both their parts. Everything they held back, every emotion they repressed, was let loose. In a torrent of movement they stripped each other until Felicity found herself naked and on top of Oliver.

For a moment she stopped moving and looked down at him. He stared back at her, his blazing blue eyes darkened by want and need. Her hands started to trace his scars on his chest then she leaned down and kissed and licked them. Oliver groaned, which made her laugh. She could feel him full erected now and shuddered.

Oliver grabbed her hips and guided her until she was mewling with pleasure. He allowed her to set adjust to his size then set the pace. Oliver didn't know if this would be there only time or if there would be other chances for them to make love. It all depended upon his plan, which was to be the best heir he could be right until he forfeited his mantle to someone who was better suited to lead the League of Assassins. He didn't know if it would be six months, a year, or six years, but he intended on coming back to his city, to his family, and to the woman he loved.

Arrow

Diggle heard a knock on the door. By the time he answered it there was no one there. All that was there was a letter attached to his door with a flechette. He immediately recognized the handwriting as Oliver's. Opening the letter he started to read. Oliver explained his decision to Dig and offered his loyalty and never dying friendship. He called Dig his brother and wrote that he intended on his brother and his family again.

Diggle crumpled the letter and threw it as far as he could. It hit the wall and fell to the floor. Oliver should have talked to him, he should have let him in on his plan. He didn't want to cry but tears burned at his eyes. Fighting the tears down he vowed to see Oliver again and the next time he saw him, he wouldn't let him sacrifice himself without a fight.

Thea read the letter that her brother sent her and she broke down crying. He sent her one and also one for Roy, expecting her to give it to him on one of her visits. She was now alone. He brother had done the noble thing and sacrificed himself for his friends, his family, and his city. With Roy in prison and Oliver gone, she had no one, except Malcolm. And she hated him.

Laurel read the letter and swore a blue streak then managed to destroy half her apartment. She refused to cry for Oliver because she had done enough of that in the past. No, this time she wouldn't mourn me and be angry with me, but she would just be angry with him for his foolish nobility. There was a knock on her door. Laurel opened it to see Nyssa standing there.

Looking over Laurel's shoulder, she noticed the mess that Laurel had made. It made her smile because it reminded her of Sara.

"May I come in?" Nyssa asked.

"I'm going to have some wine. Do you want to join me?" asked Laurel.

Nyssa entered and watched Laurel walk over to her bar area.

"Bad news?" she asked Laurel.

"I received a letter from Oliver," answered Laurel.

"The heir," stated Nyssa with some bitterness. "It is because of him that I am here. I came to bid you farewell for now. I must return to Nanda Parbat for the naming of the heir."

Laurel poured herself a glass of chardonnay and took a sip.

"Oliver will be getting a new name?" she asked.

"Everyone who enters the league does. Since I was born into the league I only have one name," said Nyssa. "Do you wish me to forward a message to the heir?"

"Tell him to get his ass back to Starling City so I can kick his butt," growled Laurel.

Nyssa smiled.

Felicity awoke to find she was clothed and alone and in her bedroom. On the pillow beside her was a handwritten letter from Oliver. She opened it then read it. He professed his undying love and promised to return someday, though he didn't expect her to wait for him. In the letter he told her that he wanted her to be happy and when he returned if she was with someone, he'd understand. He wouldn't bother her, except to see her once again with his own eyes then he told her not to think about him, but to try and forget him.

The sobs built up inside of her until she was weeping uncontrollably. She would never she able to forget him. Oliver Queen was not the type of man you forgot about, especially when you loved him. And she did love him. He promised to come back, so she would hold onto that for now, and when she saw him again, she wouldn't let him go.

Arrow

Ra's explained to him that he would not speak to him again until he was given a new name and branded and blooded. Oliver nodded. The trip took place in silence. They landed at an airport in Afghanistan where hummers were waiting for them. From the airport they drove hours until the hummers could no longer handle the terrain. They switched from vehicles to horses and continued their journey until they were at Nanda Parbat.

Oliver followed orders. He was brought to his living area. There was a living area with a table and wooden chairs then there were soft plush pillows for lounging. He also had a bathroom, which was simple and almost primitive, and a bedroom with a large bed, silk sheets, and soft pillows. Everything was lit by candlelight or torch. What few generators that had were used for room where communications and some computers were kept. Oliver was left with his new clothes, the uniform of a league assassin. Sarab told him to dress because the naming ceremony was to take place.

In silence he did as he was told. Sarab led him to a large, open area where many had gathered. An older woman in dressed in black waited for him. She stood beside Ra's and on the other side of Ra's was Nyssa.

'We are gathered here to name my heir. His current name is Oliver Queen, but he now must be reborn into the league, not just one of you, but as the man who will lead you when I step down. Until the day he becomes Ra's Al Ghul. Birth and rebirth are painful, so this day he must endure pain. It will start with the Demon brand, a brand I also carry on my back," Ra's lectured. "Strip him of his upper clothes and tie him to the post."

Two assassins stripped him of his upper garments leaving him in just his pants and boots. They then tied his arms outstretched to a post. Oliver stood there silently and waited for what he expected to be pain.

The woman in black walked over to him. She grabbed a branding iron from a pit of hit coals. It was the demon's head brand. Looking at Oliver's back, she was impressed by all his scars. Scars meant he could endure. She chose his shoulder without the tattoo of the dragoon and pressed the hot brand to his other shoulder blade. It sizzled and the smell of burnt flesh tinged the air. Oliver bit down and gritted his teeth and endured.

Pulling the brand away, she returned it to the coals. Ra's nodded and another woman from the came forward and poured water on his wound and patted dry. She then dabbed a healing salve on it. Oliver didn't make a noise.

"It's time for the naming and the blooding. Cut him down," ordered Ra's.

Sarab cut Oliver down. Oliver's arms fell to his sides and stayed there.

"Blood him," ordered Ra's.

The woman in black took out a gold blade from a gold sheath. She walked up to Oliver and drew a long line of blood across his chest. He grimaced and did nothing more.

"I will now name the heir," announced Ra's. "In honor of his past, a reminder of whence he came, he shall be known as Al Sahim, the Arrow. From this day until the day he ascends to my position he shall be known as Al Sahim Al Ghul. Welcome, Al Sahim to my family. Your training begins tomorrow."

Oliver bowed his head then lifted it. Ra's offered him a pleasant smile, while he noticed Nyssa just stood there glaring at him. He was now the heir to the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Felicity showed up at work feeling empty inside. After reaching a high she had never felt before, she was suffering from the low of losing Oliver to the league. Her EA had her coffee waiting for her and Ray had a list of things he needed from her on desk, but all she could think about was Oliver. He was gone. Once again he had sacrificed himself for the sake of his family and his city. The last time she thought he was dead and that was painful, but this time knowing he was at Nanda Parbat being trained by Ra's Al Ghul was almost like a painful open wound.

Sitting down at her desk, Felicity turned on her computer and stared at screen not wanting to think. Oliver and she had finally consummated their love. It was even more than she expected. Having sex with Oliver was truly making love. And now he was gone. All she wanted was Oliver to be home.

"Hey," Ray tried to draw her attention. "I was worried about you this weekend. I couldn't find you, even when I pinged your smart phone. I was afraid something happened to you."

She looked up at him. The expression on her face told the story of her weekend, as her face was pale and drawn, and her eyes were as sad as he ever saw them. Ray wasn't a stupid man seeing her like this could mean only one thing: Oliver Queen.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oliver," she answered softly.

"Oh, Oliver," he repeated the name. He was right. Ever since he saved her life in the mayor's office and she saved his in the hospital then he told her that he loved her, Oliver Queen suddenly appeared between them. Their relationship, which was more than he expected it would be, was now on shaky ground because of Oliver Queen. He was the heroic Arrow, who didn't even need a suit to protect the city. Of course, he and Oliver teamed up to stop a metahuman. He wore the suit but Oliver controlled his actions when he fought the meta. Of course they won. "What's wrong with Oliver?"

"He left with Ra's Al Ghul to become his heir apparent," she said.

Ray furrowed his brow. Felicity had finally explained who Ra's Al Ghul was to Oliver and his family, which included her, and what sort of danger to the city he was. The Arrow look-a-likes were proof of Ra's Al Ghul's and the League of Assassins danger to the city and its citizens. He was willing to take innocent lives to achieve his purpose, which was to convince Oliver Queen to become his heir. Damn it, Ray thought, Oliver went with him. He sacrificed himself, a selfless act made by man who refused to think he was a hero. How was he to compete with that?

"I'm sorry, Felicity," he said.

"He... we...," she paused to collect herself. "He said that he'd be back. Ray, I want him back."

Ray nodded then he walked over to her. He offered her his hand and guided her out of the chair and into his arms for a hug. Felicity began to sob.

"It's going to be okay," he said. "I'll protect the city until Oliver comes back with your help and the help of Mr. Diggle and Laurel Lance. I'll even supply a lawyer for Roy Harper and try to get him out of prison. Okay?"

"Thank you, Ray," she sighed between sobs.

"We'll make this better, Felicity," he smiled. "Trust me."

"I do," she said.

Well, she might not love me but she does trust me, he thought. He sat her back down. That was something. Without Oliver around maybe love would be possible. He had to be patient because he loved and he wasn't willing to lose her to a man who she might never see again.

"I'm going to arrange for you to take the rest of the day off then I'm taking you to breakfast, so we can talk and after that I'm taking you back to your bed so you can get some rest," he told her.

Felicity looked up at him with eyes that looked both lost and sure of themselves. He offered her a comforting smile.

"Ray," she said sadly.

"Yes, Felicity," her replied.

"I can't be your girl any longer," she said softly.

"I know," he said. "Let's get going. You need some breakfast and lots of coffee."

"Thank you, Ray."

Arrow

"A tale to be begins thus," stated Ra's.

Oliver was seated at his dinner table. Nyssa and the woman in black were also there. Ra's had not bothered with introductions yet.

"I will tell you my tale in time, as you begin yours," he said to Oliver, who was now dressed in black boots, black pants, and a loose fitting black shirt.

"When does his training begin?" the woman in black asked.

"Basira is my wife, at least the last woman I married. Over the years I have had hundreds of wives, yet only three children," Ra's told Oliver. "Basira means seer. She was the one who had the harbinger about you. She is also the mother of my daughter Nyssa and Talia. In time you will need to take a wife. Al Sahim."

"When does my training begin?" Oliver asked.

On a plate in front of him was a dish called Kabuli Pulao, lamb in stock with fried raisins, diced carrots, and pistachios served on top of rice. On the table was several loaves of Naan along with fruit and a pitcher of red wine.

"Tomorrow. I shall be your primary instructor. You will have two other instructors: Nyssa and Abd Al-Ziz. He will also be your personal bodyguard for now. Abd Al-Ziz means servant to the powerful," explained Ra's. "You have experience and training. What you lack is artistry and fine-tuning. I do not believe that will take long for you to learn."

"Why must I train him, father?" asked Nyssa.

Ra's looked at her and shook his head.

"I assume you wish to return to Starling City," he sighed.

"I do," she answered.

"Then go in the morning. You can be our eyes and ears there, as your sister is our eyes and ear in Gotham City," he told her.

She nodded her head then glared at Oliver. He ignored her.

"Sarab will take Nyssa's place. His skills are worthy," said Ra's then he looked at Oliver' plate. He had barely eaten any food. "Eat. You will need the energy. For dessert we have Sheer Berinj, rice pudding. Tonight is a celebration. After dinner we will venture outside where fires are lit and entertainment and drinking is taking place. The league celebrates a new heir tonight, so that heir will talk among them with the man he will replace."

Oliver didn't speak. He lifted his fork and started eating. Ra's was correct about one that and that was he was going to need his strength. Part of his strength would come from thoughts and memories of Felicity and the rest would have to be gotten where he could get it.

Arrow

Ray asked for Diggle, Thea, Laurel, and Felicity to meet him in his penthouse/workshop at eight in the evening. Much to everyone's surprise Laurel brought Nyssa Al Ghul along with her. Diggle and Felicity knew that Nyssa had been training Laurel, but they had thought she left town. She was back.

"Nyssa," Laurel introduced Ray, "this is Ray Palmer."

"I am Nyssa Al Ghul, daughter of the Demon," Nyssa responded.

Ray smiled good-naturedly at her. Before Ray could say anything Felicity spoke up.

"How is Oliver?" she asked in a tone that sounded almost like demand.

Nyssa smirked at this. It was obvious that Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak were in love. Her father had once again thwarted love.

"He has been branded with the Demon Head, blooded, and renamed," she stated.

"Renamed?" asked Diggle.

"Until he becomes the next Ra's Al Ghul, he is now known as Al Sahim Al Ghul. In some ways he is the son my father never had," Nyssa spat.

"Al Sahim. What does it mean?" asked Ray.

"The Arrow," she answered.

Felicity gasped. She tried to hold back tears but it was futile. Thea was the first to her side. She hugged the woman who was several years older than her and said, "We'll get him back someday, Felicity. Oliver is too strong to lose himself. He'll find a way back to us."

"I hope so," Felicity said softly.

"Al Sahim is being trained by Ra's Al Ghul himself. He must be strong to survive that," said Nyssa.

She didn't want Felicity or Thea to keep up any false hopes. In her opinion Oliver wasn't as impressive as her father seemed to think he was.

"Well, I thought I'd call you all her in order to discuss how we fill the void until Oliver comes back," said Ray. "As you may or may not know I have built what Felicity likes to call a super suit. I call it A.T.O.M. and I think of it as a solution to some of our problems. Mr. Diggle, Miss Lance, and you, Felicity, have experience in the vigilante game. I admit to being an amateur. I faced Oliver in his Arrow gear once and he short circuited my suit and kicked me to the ground in less than a minute. It was embarrassing. The next time out I faced a metahuman, who I defeated but that was because Oliver literally controlled my suit when I fought. I need training and I need a team. I thought we could help each other."

"Vance has close my club and any access to the Arrow cave," Thea spoke up.

"I can have a state of the art command and control center fixed up along with a training area in no time," said Ray. "I need people."

"Oliver started a crusade to protect and save this city. I failed Oliver when he went off to Nanda Parbat and I couldn't find a way to stop it," said Diggle. "I'm not ready to give up on his crusade."

"Good," smiled Ray. "With your military record I bet you can train me."

"You won't be Oliver, but I can train you," said Diggle.

"I'm in," said Laurel. "I'm not ready to give up."

"I will not join your crusade, but I will continue to train Laurel as the Black Canary and anyone else who wants training," said Nyssa.

"Count me in," added Thea.

"Thea, Oliver wouldn't want you to do this," said Diggle.

"Then he shouldn't have left," growled Thea. "I've been trained by Malcolm Merlyn and I owe it to my brother and Roy to keep doing their work. I'm in."

"Wow, the family that vigilantes together stays together," joked Ray.

"What will you code name be?" asked Laurel.

"Speedy," Thea said proudly using the nickname her brother had for her.

"Okay, that's everyone but you, Felicity," said Ray. "Will you be part of this, Felicity?"

Thea, who had stayed beside Felicity, out her arm around her waist and laid her head in her shoulder. She was treating her like a member of the Queen family showing her affection and support.

"I'll help," she said.

"Well, it looks like there is a team now and now all I need to do is se up a sate of the art command center and training center," grinned Ray.

"Make sure there is a coffee machine," added Felicity.

"I know," said Ray.

Arrow

It was a bleating hot day. The sun above had started to tan Oliver's skin and lighten his hair. Oliver was dressed in his League of Assassins gear with his black hood down, but his face was uncovered. He held a wooden sword in his hand, while five assassins surrounded him holding wooden swords. Ra's walked up to Oliver and tied a blindfold over his eyes. He then stepped back.

"In battle you must rely on all your senses to win. You must hear your opponent. From footfall to shifts in the wind, you must listen and judge. Next, you must smell your opponent. Smell his or hers pheromones, their sweat, even their breath, what they had to eat or drink. Sound, smell, it will give you their location. Finally, boy, instincts should be followed. Instincts honed in training and battle. Instincts that separate life from death," Ra's lectured.

He walked away from Oliver and stood back to watch.

"We start with wooden swords. When I think you have progressed we will switch to the real thing. Blood will be drawn then and the lesson will become permanent," said Ra's. "Begin!"

The assassins attacked the blindfolded Oliver. For the next three and half hours Oliver managed to avoid or stop many blows from the wooden swords, but not all of them. His skin carried bruises and welts. His forearms had so many bruises that he could barely lift his arms and his body was soaked in sweat.

"Enough!" called Ra's then he laughed. "Not bad for a first day, but I expect better tomorrow."

"I agree," said Oliver.

"You don't like to lose. I saw that in your eyes when we battled," said Ra's. "That is the part of your spirit that I admire. Embrace that part of yourself and you will be done with my training sooner than you think."

"Yes, master," said Oliver.

"Good, boy," said Ra's. Ra's clapped his hand and two attractive dark haired women came running. He pointed to Oliver. "Take him for a bath. Clean his wounds and then covering them in a healing balm. Once that is done feed him. He may eat in his rooms tonight."

"Yes, master," they said in unison then rushed over to Oliver.

One of them took the wooden sword out his and handed it to one of the assassins that fought with Oliver. The other woman took him by his right hand and led him back into the Ra's fortress.

Through the halls of Nanda Parbat they led him until they came to a room where a hot spring filled a small pool. They then undressed Oliver. He didn't fight them. His body was too sore and too tired to fight them. While one of them finished undressing him, the other woman stripped. Once he was naked, she led him into the hot water. Oliver released a moan of thanks from his throat.

Along the sides of the pool was a bench. He sat down, while the other woman stripped and joined them. Once both women were in the pool with him, they became the process of gently soaping up his body and massaging him. Instead of paying attention to the women, he closed his eyes and thought of Felicity. The memory of their one night together was seared into his mind. Her face, her body, the sounds she made - he couldn't, he wouldn't, forget them.

Arrow

Ray Palmer was nothing if not industrious. He was also sometimes a little lacking in forethought. The Queen's mansion had been on sale since Moira died and all the Queen's trust funds went into receivership because Thea never signed paperwork to protect them. The trust funds were still frozen and untouchable, though Walter Steele as a favor to Thea and Oliver worked to get them released. Thea and Oliver's along with Moira's stock in Queen Consolidated would translate now into a major holding in Palmer Technologies.

Ray bought the mansion because of size. There were so many rooms, large rooms, that converting some in a training area and another into a workshop and command center. In time he would be able to refurbish the basement turning it into a secret base and adding hidden entrances and exits. But for now he would keep the staff small and the security on the outside of the mansion.

He invited everyone to the mansion. Thea arrived with Diggle and Felicity. She looked around her old home, which was now sans her family's belongings. Ray came out of the living room to greet them.

"Hey, glad you made it. I actually ordered Chinese food, which should be here soon," he said in his usual friendly tone.

He noticed Thea looking about. Instead of the paintings Robert and Moira Queen collected there was now a mix of modern and classic art bought by Ray Palmer.

"Great place, huh?" he said to Thea.

"I know. It was my family home up until a year ago," she said with a hint of bitterness.

Thea stormed past and into the living room. Ray looked confused. Felicity walked up to him. She was furious with Ray's thoughtlessness.

"What did you expect, Ray, you bought her family home, the only home she ever knew," she told him.

"But it's perfect for what we need and on the outskirts of town, which I like," he said wanting to explain himself.

"Ray, just let her stew a while. Thea will get over it, but think about what you are doing next time," Felicity said then she walked into the living room.

Diggle walked up to him shaking his head.

"The Queen Mansion, really?" he said.

"It was the perfect place for our needs," he said.

"You should be glad Oliver isn't around for this. He personally take over your training so that he could kick your ass once a day," said Diggle with a smirk.

"Luckily, you're not Oliver," said Ray.

"He's like a brother to me, Mr. Palmer," Diggle said then walked into the living room.

Ray followed them into the room. Laurel and Nyssa were sitting in the sofa talking, while Felicity was talking to Thea, who stood looking out one of the windows. Diggle walked over to the second sofa and sat down.

"Thank you for coming," Ray started the evening. "Although it appears that I caused some hurt feelings by buying this place, it wasn't meant. I just fell in love with the size of it and how it would be perfect for our needs."

Felicity and Thea joined everyone and sat on the sofa with Diggle.

"Thea, I have some good news for you. My lawyers got the money you inherited from Malcolm Merlyn released. The police can longer keep a hold on it," he told her.

"Thank you, Ray," Thea said politely. She could be the daughter of Moira Queen when needed.

"Also, this place has so many bedrooms that I'm going to make available a bedroom for each of you when you are too tired to go home or just in need a place to stay," Ray said.

"I would like to move out of the league's safe house. Can I stay here?" asked Nyssa.

"Of course," said Ray, though he was hoping someone else would have taken him up on the offer.

"I'll help you move in tomorrow," said Laurel.

"Okay, that settled," Ray started, "I've ordered cutting edge computers and tech, which will arrive tomorrow. We just need to pick a room for the command center and workshop. Also, we need to pick a room to turn into a training center."

"The second floor in the east wing there is a small ballroom. It would make a perfect command center and workshop," said Thea.

"Oh, I think I know it. Yeah, that would be perfect. There is a balcony I can use have re-enforced and use for liftoffs and landings," stated Ray.

"I'll look around and find a room that would be good to make into a training center," said Diggle.

"Great," said Ray excitedly. "I think this is going to work."

Arrow

A shirtless Oliver took on four men under the hot summer sun. He was practicing hand to hand combat. It started with him and one man then two then three and now four. If he defeated four men, then after a short break it would be him against five men. This was Ra's way of honing his skills.

Two of his opponents were disabled and Oliver managed to knock the third unconscious. It was now him against one man, but that one man had four inches and fifty pounds of muscle on him. Oliver had been told over and over by Ra's that each opponent calls for a different tactic. Against this giant, Oliver decided to use his speed.

Rushing in he avoiding the brutes attempted to grab him with his thick arms then with his left leg managed a leg sweep sending the brute to the ground. Once he was down, Oliver was on top of him. He placed his right and with his two hand grabbed the man under the man's chin and bent the man backwards until his back was about to snap. The brute pounded the ground with his right hand, a sign that he conceded. Oliver let go of him then stumbled away. He was exhausted and dehydrated.

As he stopped over with his hands on his knees, he heard Ra's slow clap of appreciation.

"Well done," Ra's said. "After a short rest and some water, I believe you should be able to handle five men then it is time for bow and arrow practice with Aziz."

"Yes, master," rasped Oliver out of breath.

Ra's clapped his hand and a servant brought Oliver a jug of cold water. Oliver slowly drank some of it down then he poured a small amount over his head before drinking more.

"I am satisfy with your training so far," said Ra's. "In six months I believe you will be up to my expectations by then."

"I hope not to fail you, master," said Oliver.

"Salim, you will never fail me. You will only fail yourself," Ra's said. "Drink up and prepare to face five men."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The room was darkened and cool. Oliver sat crossed leg in front of a lit candle. He was supposed to be emptying his mind, but all he could think of was Felicity and everyone else he left behind. It had been three months and he had no news of the outside world or Starling City. He wanted to know how Starling City was getting on without him, if Thea was doing well, if Diggle was looking after Thea and Felicity for him, and if Felicity was happy, or was she thinking of him. This was driving him crazy, but he submerged his frustration so that no one knew. Or so he thought.

"Your mind is at unrest, boy. I can sense it. Tell me what is wrong," Ra's demanded.

Ra's had silently come up behind Oliver and was now standing just two feet behind him. This annoyed Oliver since he prided himself on no one being able to sneak up on him after his years on the island.

"I'm thinking about Starling City, wondering if how it is and how my friends are," Oliver told him not bothering to lie but instead to edit.

"I see," sighed Ra's.

Ra's walked up beside him and placed a hand on his right shoulder. It was a gesture almost what a father would do to a son.

"You have a friend in Center City who can run as fast as the wind," said Ra's.

"Faster," Oliver corrected him. He wanted to ask how he knew about Barry, but he knew in time Ra's would share all his secrets with him.

"He has attempted to get in touch with you. It appears he has a problem and needs your assistance. Take Aziz and go to Central City to assist your friend. Consider this an exercise to test your new skills and a gift from me to you. You need to have some enjoyment in your life. Your life here has been filled all work," Ra's told him.

"Assisting Barry in fighting a metahuman is enjoyment?" asked Oliver.

"For you it is and you know it," smiled Ra's. "Prepare to leave with Aziz. You shall not wear your Arrow costume, Salim. You must wear the uniform of the league."

"I understand."

"Like many cities throughout the world their are league members in Central City. If you need their assistance command them. If they don't do as you say, kill them," said Ra's. "You are my heir."

"Yes, master," said Oliver.

Ra's squeezed his shoulder then he walked away leaving Oliver to finish his meditation then pack for Central City.

Arrow

Felicity stood at the smart table working on finding information on the latest gang in Starling City. The gang was led by someone who might be a metahuman. According to stories the leader had the ability to take on the consistency of different substances. His skin could be a rock-like, or metal-like, or even rubber-like. Diggle stood beside her as she worked. He had just finished another session in training Ray.

"How is Ray?" she asked.

Diggle sighed then he said, "He tries hard. Thankfully that suit gives him an advantage with weapons, flight, strength, and bullet proof. He's improved but he is years away from being what I would call trained."

"Don't be too harsh on his ego. I found that most men tend not to function well without a little stroking," she said then blushed. "I mean their ego needs stroking. Why is it that I keep making sexual innuendoes when I don't mean to?"

Diggle chuckled then kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't change, Felicity," he said.

"I haven't so far," she said. "You visited your yesterday. How is he?"

"He has to fight for his life every day. They refuse to put him in solitary. I ran into Lance, who was arguing that they should put him in solitary. I think he is feeling guilty," Diggle said.

"He should feel guilty. Violent crimes are up fifteen percent since the Arrow was banished from the city. Because of Lance Oliver had to agree to go with Ra's Al Ghul," Felicity hissed. Their was bitterness in her words and she didn't even bother to hide them.

"He spoke to me," Diggle mentioned. "He's off to Central City tomorrow. It appears that Central City actually has embraced The Flash and our new mayor has asked him to see how they handle things."

"Lance argued that The Flash was freak of science and not a threat like the Arrow, but Mayor Collins pointed out the crime rate and told him to go to Central City and observe how they make it work," said Diggle.

"Too little too late," mumbled Felicity.

Toweling off his hair after a shower, Ray, who was dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt, came into the room.

"My ego and body are bruised, John," he said to Diggle.

"You are improving," said Diggle.

"I know. I remember the time Oliver had control of my armor when we battled Deathbolt. I never felt like such a badass before in my life," said Ray.

"Unfortunately, Oliver isn't here to control your armor," stated Felicity, "and this new gang leader is most certainly a metahuman, who can turn his body into rock, metal, or rubber at will."

"He needs a name," smiled Ray.

Diggle gently shook his head, while Felicity glared at Ray. She missed Oliver's seriousness when facing an adversary, or maybe she just missed Oliver. Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"I forgot to ask you, John, how is Roy?" asked Ray.

"If we don't get him out of prison soon, he might end up with as many scars as Oliver," Diggle said.

Ray's face darkened.

"I'll talk to my lawyers tomorrow," he said. "Now what about this Elemental Man."

Felicity turned and looked at him then asked, "Do you really want to call him Elemental Man?"

"Yeah, it sounds cool," he smiled.

Before they could get into an argument, Diggle interrupted.

"Felicity has managed to give him a name. He is Holland Dyson and he is from Central City. He was a minor criminal in Central City, mainly B&amp;E's and a few store robberies. He spent some time in prison. Once he developed his current powers, though, he decided to become a kingpin and moved here," explained Diggle.

"Lucky us," sighed Ray.

"Yeah, lucky us," agreed Diggle sarcastically.

Arrow

Oliver arrived with his bodyguard Aziz in a private airplane landing just outside of Central City. He dressed all in black including a long flowing black trench coat. Aziz, who had black short cropped hair and brown skin, stood two inches taller than Oliver, but had a similar built. He carried their gear and bags to a waiting limo. The man waiting for them by the limo was a league member.

"Ameen, this is Al Sahim, heir to the Demon," Aziz introduced Oliver.

Oliver nodded his head then he stared at the limo door. If there was anything Oliver knew it was that men of wealth and power didn't open their own car door. Ameen bowed and then opened the door. Oliver got in then Aziz got in the back with him after putting their things in the trunk. Ameen drove.

"Take us to where I can change. I need to find The Flash," said Oliver.

"Yes, Al Sahim," said Ameen.

An hour later Oliver was standing on the rooftop of a building. It was a chilly night. He wore his new gear: black boots, black pants, a black shirt, a white arrow head pendant around his neck, a dark jacket over it with some protection of the right shoulder, a black belt which had a sword hand from it, a black hood cover his head, black arrows in a black quiver, and with a black bow. Aziz stood five feet away from him waiting to be commanded. Oliver took an arrow out of his quiver. Attached to this arrow was a firework that exploded red and yellow. He aimed into the sky and fired it. It exploded making a red and yellow firework.

Oliver took a deep breath and waited. In a matter of minutes a red and yellow blur ran up the side of the building and stopped in front of Oliver. Barry, in his Flash gear, stood there for a moment taking in Oliver's League of Assassin gear.

"Oliver, when Felicity told me I didn't believe until now," Barry said.

Aziz stepped forward and corrected Barry, "He is Al Sahim, Heir to the Demon."

Barry looked at Aziz then at Oliver.

"He's my bodyguard. His name is Aziz. You need help, Barry," said Oliver.

"Harrison Wells, he's the Reverse Flash. He's the man who killed my mother and now he wants me dead," said Barry.

"Does he have all your powers?" asked Oliver.

"Yes. But he's been using them longer and has more control over them," Barry admitted.

"I'm here to help you," Oliver said.

"I have the help of another, too," said Barry.

"Who?"

"Firestar," answered Barry.

"Firestar?" Oliver questioned him.

"Trust me, you'll be impressed when you meet him," said Barry.

Oliver looked at Aziz then he ordered him, "Stay in the shadows and do not attempt to rescue me unless you are sure my life is in danger. Understood?"

"Yes, master," said Aziz, who then moved back and back until he merged with the darkness.

Barry shook his head and then looked at Oliver, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Oliver smiled, "You have no idea."

"We have to meet with Joe. He has some information for me," said Barry.

"You know I can't keep up with your speed, Barry," said Oliver.

Barry smiled then he said, "If you want to jump on my back I could carry you there."

Aziz came forward.

"Master, you cannot go alone," said Aziz.

"Return to base. I shall go with my friend. No argument," said Oliver in his Arrow voice.

Oliver looked at Barry and shook his head then said, "You better not drop me or the league of Assassins will be after you."

Barry smiled. He moved in a blur towards Oliver. Oliver got on Barry's back and then the two of them disappeared. Aziz shook his head.

Arrow

Roy lay in he hospital bed in the infirmary. The day before three men attacked him. Two of them had homemade fashioned shivs. He defeated them but he ended up needing fifteen stitches and lost quite a bit of blood.

"Hey, kid," said the convict in the bed next to him, "you're getting a rep in here."

"Really," Roy laughed bitterly.

"Yeah. There is a contract out for your head, but you keep surviving. Impressive."

He was surviving because of Oliver's training. Every day in was in prison was becoming like an extended sparring session with Oliver was in a bad mood. The only difference was that Oliver didn't want him dead.

"Is it true that you are the Arrow?" the convict asked.

"How else would I survive?" Roy answered.

"Yeah, I didn't think of that," said the convict. "Goodnight, Arrow."

"Sure, goodnight," said Roy.

Roy tried to close his eyes to sleep, but he couldn't. He missed Oliver, Dig, Felicity, Laurel, the Arrow cave, and especially Thea. Tears started to burn his eyes. He had to stop missing them and accept that he was probably going to be in prison the rest of his life. Of course at the rate he was being attacked that life would be too long.

Arrow

They came to a stop in front of Joe West's home. Barry dropped Oliver, who landed on his feet. He watched as Barry tried to work the kinks out of his back.

"You're heavy," said Barry.

"You suggested that you carry me," said Oliver.

"Thanks, Al Sahlam," said Barry.

"That's Al Sahim," he corrected Barry.

The two men walked up the front porch and entered Joe's house. Much to their surprise Joe was in the middle of talking to Detective Eddie Thawne and Captain Quentin Lance of Starling City. When Lance saw it who was with the Flash, he blanched.

"I have part of my backup, Detective West," Barry said in his modulated voice.

Joe looked at Oliver then said, "You've changed."

"I know," replied Oliver.

"So, this was where you ended up, Queen, with the League of Assassins," said Lance.

"It was the deal I made for the league to leave Starling City alone, as well as my friends and family," Oliver told him.

"How self-sacrificing you are," growled Lance.

"You're in the League of Assassins?" asked Joe.

"I am now Al Sahim, Heir to the Demon," said Oliver. "I am in training to take over the league, detective. But we aren't here to talk about me. You have information of Harrison Wells."

"I know where he is now," said Joe. "Your other backup Firestorm already headed off to the location."

"Where?" asked Barry.

Oliver stepped back as Joe told him where. He walked to the front door and waited for Barry, who was going to have to carry him again on his back. Lance saw this and walked over to Oliver.

"Al Sahim, huh?" growled Lance.

Oliver didn't respond.

"Your partner Roy Harper isn't doing well in prison. The kid is attacked daily. He spends more time in the infirmary then in his cell," said Lance. "It should be your cell."

"I understand your bitterness, Captain Lance, but I don't have to suffer it any longer. I'm paying for my sins now. As for Sara, she was killed because she chose a life that was filled with danger. I wish I could have saved her. She was... special. Sara would be ashamed of you and how you have become bitter from her death and persecuted her friends. She was a hero, someone willing to sacrifice herself for what she believed in. You, Captain, have failed Starling City. You have stripped it of its protectors. Wallow if you wish, but leave me alone, eventually your bitterness will cost you Laurel and your job," Oliver punctured Lance's facade.

Lance's face twisted up in hate. He balled up his fists and attacked Oliver. Oliver slapped his attempts to hit him easily aside then his left hand shot out and grabbed Lance by the neck. He applied enough pressure to cut off his air, but not to crush his trachea. Joe and Eddie saw this and drew their weapons. Barry quickly placed himself between Oliver and Lance and Joe and Eddie.

"I am now a member of the League of Assassins, Captain, because of you. I can't be with the woman I love, so you should be glad I don't believe in killing those in my way or kill those who don't do as I say, like the league does," hissed Oliver.

Oliver let go of Lance's throat. Lance started to choke and cough. He glared at Oliver.

"Thank you for telling me about Roy. I owe him a debt," said Oliver, who then looked at Barry. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," said Barry.

In a second both Barry and Oliver disappeared. All that was changed in the room was an open front door. Lance rubbed his throat. Damn that bastard, he thought. He might not be wrong about his bitterness. Laurel and he had barely spoken to each other in months.

"You okay?" asked Joe.

"Fine," said Lance.

"What was that all about?" asked Eddie.

"A personal matter between me and Al Sahim," snapped Lance.

Arrow

The battle between the Reverse Flash and Flash, Oliver, and Firestorm was violent, brutal, and lethal. The first to go down was Firestorm. Ronnie separated from Doctor Stein right before the Reverse Flash vibrated his hand and removed his heart from his chest. Ronnie fell dead, which caused Barry to scream out of anger and pain then attack. Harrison Wells used Barry's anger against him. Barry was out of control and the Reverse Flash was all about control, so he used Barry speed and energy against him. Barry ended up face first in a concrete wall.

With Barry out cold, Wells moved in for the kill. Oliver acted quickly. He fired arrow after arrow, each one traveling too slow to catch Reverse Flash by surprise. Wells turned his attention to Oliver. He turned and ran straight at him. Oliver working on instinct turned his arrow sideways, nocked four arrows, and fired. Wells dodged three out of four of the arrows. The fourth arrow struck Wells in the shoulder.

Wells screamed in pain and anger then attacked Oliver. It was far from a fair fight. Oliver was able to dodge any death blows, but he took a beating from the madman, who kept vibrating his body in order to avoid any serious blows. Getting him in the shoulder was lucky coincidence Oliver told himself. Wells finally got Oliver down and had his hands on his throat, when Barry got back in the game. He raced at Wells and hit him so hard that he sent him careening off Oliver's body.

When Wells stood up, Barry was facing him.

"You killed my mother. Why?" demanded Barry.

"It was an accident. I meant to kill you as a boy, but you ran away. Yes, Barry, you did it before you ever were struck by lightening. You ran and you ran fast," said Wells.

Wells wasn't about to tell him who he really was. Neither was he going to let Barry win. He pulled down his mask and stared at Barry.

"You will not defeat me, Barry. I know the future, so I know all your moves. I will kill...," Harrison Wells stopped in midsentence as he heard an arrow coming at him. He turned in a blur and caught the arrow. What he didn't catch was the flechette dipped in snake poison thrown right after the arrow was released. The flechette embedded in Well's chest. His eyes went wide open.

"You have ruined the future," he hissed.

Barry watched as Wells fell to his knees then fell face first to the ground. The reverse Flash was dead. He turned and looked at Oliver, who was battered and bloodied yet still managed to get a shot off. For a moment Barry was going to yell at Oliver, call him out for killing the man then his eyes shifted to Doctor Stein, who cradled the dead body of Ronnie. Harrison Wells had no intention of stopping until he killed the Flash. There was no prison that would be able to hold him or police department that could stop him. Oliver dispensed justice, clean and clear.

"I'm sorry, Barry, but he wasn't going to stop until you were dead. I couldn't allow that," said Oliver.

"I Know, Oliver. I know," said Barry. "I'm just glad this nightmare is finally over."

Oliver started walk towards him. Barry couldn't move. He just stood there staring at Ronnie. How was he going to tell Caitlyn? Oliver came up to him.

"How do I tell Caitlyn, Oliver?" he asked.

Oliver looked over at the dead hero and shook his head.

"I was wrong, Barry," Oliver said. "We aren't guarantee any time here on earth, so we should take any happiness that is offered us for as long as we can hold onto it. At least Caitlyn and Ronnie had some time together."

"Just not enough time," said Barry.

Oliver smiled grimly then of Felicity and said, "It's never enough time."

"You retuning to Nanda Parbat?" asked Barry.

"Yes. But first I have to go to Starling City. Another friend needs me," he answered.

Arrow

Ray, Diggle, Laurel, Thea, and Nyssa reviewed the information that Felicity put up on the large screen. So far Dyson had robbed three armored cars, taken out the gang The Vipers and taken over their drug trade, and killed six cops. Three of the cops were beaten to death by Dyson himself.

"We need to stop him," stated Ray.

"Ray, you are now our point man and I still think you are not ready," said Diggle.

"I've considered that and I've come up with a plan," said Ray. "I want to review any and all film we have of Oliver in action. We can digitalize his movements then turn them into mathematical equations and program them into my suit, so I can access Oliver's fighting style when I need it."

Laurel and Diggle stared at him, as if he had two heads.

"You know that is a possibility," mused Felicity.

"Or you could just train," Nyssa said with a smile then her smile disappeared, as she became in tune with her surroundings. "We have company."

Suddenly, through the windows came six assassins with their bows drawn then the door to the once time small ballroom now turned into a command center and workshop burst opened and four more assassins came through with their bows drawn. Diggle, Laurel, and Thea looked at each other judging if they should take action. Diggle shook his head no. Ray stared at the assassins, while Felicity appeared to be fascinated by them. Nyssa merely looked amused until she saw Oliver, dressed all in black with his flowing black coat, enter with Aziz at his side.

Oliver noticed that several of his assassins tensed and looked to be on the verge of releasing their arrows. He would not have his family hurt.

"I am Al Sahim Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon, and you shall obey me," he growled in his best Arrow voice.

Felicity had to fight the urge to run to him.

"You will not hurt anyone here," he commanded. "Put down your weapons."

They obeyed him. Oliver stood still in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back. His eyes sought out Felicity's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. She could see the sadness and pain in his eyes that no one else could see.

"Ollie," Thea spoke up, "you're home."

"Technically, it is Mr. Palmer's home. I am here for a visit. I need all the information you have on Roy's stay in prison and everything you can supply me with Iron Heights Prison. Roy has spent enough time being punished for my actions," he stated.

"Can I interest anyone in some refreshments?" asked Ray.

_**Please Feel free to review**_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Aziz, set a perimeter," Oliver ordered.

Aziz barked orders in Arabic. The assassins disappeared. Ray shook his head. He was impressed.

"Are my security dead?" he asked.

"Out cold and tied up. A sedative was used on them," answered Oliver. "I'll make sure they are treated well."

"Oh," was Ray's response.

"What do you intend to do about Roy?" asked Diggle.

"I'm breaking him out of prison and taking him back to Nanda Parbat with me," answered Oliver.

Thea's eyes darkened and she stepped towards Oliver. Aziz placed his hand on his sword, but Oliver stilled him with a simple hand motion.

"Ray, do you mind if I take a walk through your home with my sister, so we can talk?" asked Oliver.

"Sure. Do you need me to give you directions?" Ray asked.

"I was born in this home," was Oliver's answer.

"I have to remember that this was your home," said Ray.

Thea stormed out of the room and Oliver followed. They headed up the stairs to the little used third floor where there was servant quarters, a library, an office, and storage rooms.

"Thea," Oliver barked stopping his sister movement. She turned and stared at him. "If I don't get Roy out of prison he'll die because his cellmates won't stop until he's dead. I can't allow that."

Suddenly, his tough and hard-edged sister softened and became the little girl he remembered. She started crying. Oliver strode over to her and took her into his arms. He held her until she stopped crying.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I can't have you at Nanda Parbat. You belong here. I don't want you there."

"Oliver, I can handle myself. I've even gone on patrols with Laurel and Dig. Your green, Roy is red, so I chose blue as my color," she told him. "My code name is Speedy."

"Speedy? Really? Lance will know it's you. Call yourself Artemis and change your color to forest green. You are my sister," smiled Oliver.

"You approve?" she asked.

"No. But I know you won't listen to me," he chuckled.

He let go of her. She stepped back and looked up at him.

"You understand why I've come for Roy?" he asked.

She nodded yes then said, "I want you both back here, Ollie. Both of you."

"I know. I don't know how long it will take, but I intend on coming home, Speedy. I belong here," he stated.

"Oliver!" Felicity called for him.

A smile crept across his face. Thea saw his brother's face light up and couldn't help but smile.

"Take a left and come down the hallway," Oliver called out.

Thea's smile turned to a smirk then she said, "I better leave you two alone."

She turned and headed up the hallway as Felicity came down it. They passed each other and exchanged smiles. Felicity looked as of she was going to crawl out of her skin.

"I never knew there was a third floor, but, of course, there is. This place is huge. I was always intimidated when I came here," she rambled.

"Fe-li-ci-ty," Oliver quieted her.

She stopped talking and stood there in front of him. Just the sight of her made his heart start beating faster. Her eyes darkened as her eyes became half lidded.

"Oliver, I've missed you," she said.

"I've missed you, too, Felicity," he replied softly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked him in a throaty voice.

He moved quickly grabbing her by her hips and pulling her into his body. His mouth captured hers. Her hands went up and went behind his neck, as he moved her against the wood paneling wall.

She ripped her mouth away from his and asked in an out of breath voice, "Is there a bedroom on this floor?"

"There used to be," he answered.

"Let's hope Ray kept some things the same," she said.

Oliver picked her up in his arms and strode down the hallway towards a servant quarters. Even if there wasn't a bed they could have some privacy.

Arrow

Everyone was waiting for Oliver and Felicity. Over forty minutes had passed since Thea returned. Ray was working on the computers gathering schematics of the prison, as well as guard rotation and more. Diggle, Thea, Laurel, and Nyssa were in conversation, while Aziz stood silently, a bodyguard waiting for the body to return. They could Felicity rambling in the hall. All eyes turned to the door.

Felicity and Oliver returned standing side by side. It didn't take get observational skills to see that her dress was rumpled and her ponytail askew. Thea giggled drawing Felicity's attention. She pointed to a spot on her own neck. Felicity knew what she meant. Her right hand went up to her throat. She leaned in and whispered.

"You gave me a hickey, didn't you?" she said.

Oliver smirked then leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You belong to me."

His hot breath sent a chill down her spine and she blushed. She did belong to him.

"I have the information you need," said Ray then he held up a thumb drive. "Ground plans for the prison, guard rotation, guard numbers, response time when the escape alarm goes off, and how to disable the security."

"I can disable the security," said Felicity.

"The prison is a league matter. We will handle it," stated Oliver.

Felicity glared at him and Oliver responded with a soft smile. He looked over at Ray.

"You have been a great assistance to us. A favor deserves a favor. Is there anything I can help you with?" Oliver asked.

"Holland Dyson," Diggle spoke up. "He's a metahuman. He can turn his skin into rock, metal, or rubber."

"Do you still have my arrows?" he asked.

"All your stuff is in police custody, though I have some specialty arrows Diggle has made for Thea," said Felicity.

"I'll need two explosive arrows, one diamond tipped one, and one that releases a freezing agent on contact," Oliver stated.

"We can do that, if I get some help," said Diggle.

"Then I can assist you with Holland Dyson," Oliver offered.

Ray smiled but it was a smile that didn't go all the way to his eyes. Diggle moved over to Oliver and offered him his right hand to shake. He knew an attempt at a hug would draw Aziz's attention. They shook hands.

"Okay, let's trick out those arrows," said Felicity.

Oliver turned to Aziz and started to give him orders, "I need my gear. Also, bring Barir in when you return. I am placing you and Barir in charge of breaking Roy Harper out of prison. There will be no deaths. Understood?"

"Yes, master," said Aziz.

"I will handle Holland Dyson with these people," stated Oliver.

"You need a bodyguard. Ra's Al Ghul demands it," said Aziz.

"I will take Haydar with me," stated Oliver.

Aziz nodded then left the room.

"It must be overwhelming to have men who would kill for you with just a word or a nod," said Ray.

"The testament of their loyalty is not that they would kill for me but that they would die for me," Oliver corrected him.

"You are learning well from my father," said Nyssa.

Oliver looked at her and smirked then said, "I am at your service, daughter of the Demon."

Nyssa responded with a snare.

"Should I get my suit ready?" asked Ray.

"I can't see why not," answered Oliver.

Ray stood up from the computers and clapped his hands.

"Okay, team, lets get ready," he stated.

Arrow

Thea stayed in the van along with Diggle. It was a request made by Al Sahim. Oliver, Haydar, and Laurel took to the street outside of the warehouse where Dyson was keeping shop. Ray's job was to make an entrance through the roof. Oliver thought he'd use Ray as a distraction allowing him to go after Dyson.

"This is the Atom. I'll be breaching the roof in forty seconds," came the voice of Ray through their earpiece.

Oliver nocked and explosive arrow and waited for the sound of Ray's entrance. Exactly forty seconds later, Ray blew a hole in the roof and entered the warehouse. Dressed in his league gear, Oliver crashed through a window and landed on his feet. He fired his arrow connecting with Dyson, just as he turned his skin into rock. The arrow cracked his rocky arm. Dyson screamed in pain the scanned the area for escape. He started to run, so Oliver hit him with another explosive arrow. Dyson screamed in pain again, so he turned into metal

Ray, Laurel, and Haydar took on Dyson's men. Oliver knew that with Haydar's assistant they would be able to subdue them quickly. He had to act even quicker against Dyson. Oliver's next arrow was diamond tipped and it went straight through Dyson left arm. His metal skin made no difference, so Dyson turned his to rubber. Oliver nocked his last specialty arrow and fired. When it came in contact with Dyson's skin, which now had he consistency of rubber, the freezing agent released and froze the rubber. Dyson was as stiff as a statue and as frozen as a broken heart.

Turning he saw that Haydar, Laurel, and Ray had taken out Dyson's gang. Ray came over to him and looked at Dyson. He used his armor to scan the frozen man.

"Believe it or not, he's still alive," said Ray.

"Better call the police and have them pick up this group," suggested Oliver.

"I call them from the communications in my helmet," said Ray.

Oliver walked away leaving Ray staring at the frozen Dyson. Here he was wearing a suit that was a weapon and he was feeling jealous of a man who used a bow and arrow. He wasn't going to give up on Felicity, though. Oliver, or Al Sahim, was headed back to Nanda Parbat. Who knew when he'd be seen again?

Arrow

When they returned to the mansion, Oliver's assassins had Roy. Thea rushed into Roy's arms. Oliver noticed the grimace of pain. His protégé had been through a lot. Now he was going to Nanda Parbat. The pain he felt in prison would pale in what was to come. Oliver still had training come to him, also, so his pain wasn't over either.

"Barir," Oliver ordered, "take the men and go. Return to our duties. I shall be leaving with my protégé and Aziz in a day or two."

Barir bowed and left. Oliver walked over to Roy, who broke off his hug with Thea. He grabbed him by his shoulders.

"I told you once that I'd never desert you," he said.

"I'm coming with you?" asked Roy.

"Yes, you're coming with me to Nanda Parbat," he said.

Roy smiled.

Arrow

Quentin Lance couldn't wait to leave Central City. The plane landed in Starling city and Lance took a taxi to his apartment. After dropping his luggage on the floor and turning on the light he turned on the TV for company.

"Breaking News. Roy Harper, better known as the vigilante the Arrow, has escaped from prison," the newsreader announced. "Also tonight, the gang leader and metahuman Holland Dyson was caught tonight."

Before he could hear anything else, Lance turned off the TV. He shook his head and snarled at the TV. Without a doubt in his mind Oliver Queen had something to do about this. He'd told him that Roy Harper was being attacked daily in prison and wouldn't survive much longer and suddenly Roy Harper was sprung. On top of that the bastard Dyson was caught out of nowhere. Yeah, Oliver Queen had to be involved somehow. Maybe in the morning he'd find the son of bitch and arrest him for grabbing a police officer by the throat.

Arrow

Oliver woke the next morning in his old room in his old bed with Felicity in his arms. He had dreamed about waking up with her in his arms for months and here she was. Her head rested on his chest and her leg was intertwined with his legs. It was a glorious feeling.

As gently as he could he slipped from under Felicity and out of the bed. Not wanting to wake her, he went into the bathroom and showered. When he was done, he pulled a towel around his waist and went back into the bedroom. He found a smiling Felicity sitting up in bed with the sheet pulled up to her chest covering her.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Now I know how Elizabeth Swann must feel. She only gets to be with the man she loves once a year," Felicity said.

Oliver looked at her confused and asked, "Who?"

"Elizabeth Swann. Pirates of the Caribbean. In the third movie she marries Will Turner, who now is the captain of Dutchman and has to ferry the dead to the other side, but he is allowed one day a year on land to be with his love, Elizabeth Swann," she explained.

"Um... we'll have to watch it some day," he smiled.

"When will our next time together be, Oliver?" she asked. "If you told me a year from now, I'll be happy. If you told me five years from now, I'll be happy, just as long as there is another time," Felicity told him.

Oliver walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"There be another time. I promise," he said.

A big smile cracked her face, as Oliver gently caressed her cheek. She leaned her head into his head. Oliver just stood there staring at her for a moment.

"We should go downstairs. Hopefully, someone made some breakfast," said Oliver.

"Ray likes to cook breakfast," Felicity blurted out not thinking that it was information he didn't want to know. She looked up at him and saw his features darken. "Oliver, you know we aren't sleeping together with him anymore. I only want to be with you."

"Felicity, I'm jealous of him. He's here and he's free. I wish I could be with you everyday," he said.

"Ditto," she grinned.

"Get dressed," he said. "Aziz must be contemplating breaking into this room to make sure you haven't murderer me. He is my bodyguard."

"How could I murder you?" asked Felicity.

"There was a couple of moments last night that I did see a light and was tempted to walk into it," he smiled.

Felicity blushed.

Arrow

Captain Lance along with six uniformed officers waited for someone to answer the door. He pressed the buzzer again. Finally, Ray answered the door.

"Captain Lance, how can I help you?" Ray asked.

"Mr. Palmer, I'm here to see if you might be harboring Roy Harper," Lance said. "I have a warrant."

"Come in, Captain," said Ray.

He stepped aside and Lance entered with his officers. He looked at the large staircase to see Oliver, dressed in black, with his hands behind his back walking down the steps. Lance snarled.

"Oliver Queen, I knew you'd be somewhere around here to be found," growled Lance. "Whenever this city feels pain, you are there."

"Captain Lance," Oliver spoke, "Roy is not here. If you have a warrant, please serve it."

Felicity came down the stairs dressed in yoga pants and a black shirt that she stole from Oliver.

"Oh, one of your co-conspirators Miss Smoak. Maybe I should run you both downtown for questioning," threatened Lance.

Aziz came out of the living room. He had most of his assassin gear off, but he was still a very deadly human being. Oliver didn't want to see any of the officers either maimed or killed. He walked the rest of the way down the stairs and right up to Lance invading his personal space. In a low voice he spoke to Lance and Lance only.

"Captain, if you were to touch or harass Miss Smoak, I would have no choice but to end your life, and, believe me, I would regret that. I've already accepted that I can't save you from your bitterness and stupidity, but I will not let you injure in any manner the woman I love," he stated.

"As if you could stop me from taking her in right now," said Lance then he smiled as if he was in charge.

Oliver smiled like a predatory ready to strike then he said in barely a whisper, "I could kill you and your men without a weapon or breaking a sweat. I am Al Sahim, Heir to the Demon, Captain. He is far deadly than Oliver Queen."

"Tell me, Al Sahim, where is Roy Harper?" Lance asked.

Oliver stepped back and said, "I don't know, but I assume he is on his way to somewhere safe."

"Safe? I...," Lance felt the bile from his hate coming up on him. He noticed that Laurel and Nyssa now appeared on the staircase and were looking down on him. In his daughter's eyes he saw sadness and some disdain. It was the same look she used to have when he was a drunk. This made him step back.

"Can I see this warrant you talked about?" asked Ray.

Lance handed him the warrant. Ray looked it over.

"You and your officers should feel free to search my house. Don't destroy anything, though, or I'll be suing the city for a great deal of money," Ray warned him.

"Search the place, but don't break anything," ordered Lance.

He and his men entered the mansion. Ray walked over to Oliver.

"Where is Roy?" he asked in a low voice.

"I had him and Thea go with the league members last night. They are somewhere safe," answered Oliver.

"I see," nodded Ray, who then looked at the women on the stairs. "Who wants breakfast? I'm in the mood to cook scrambled eggs."

Arrow

Felicity came with to the private airport. Diggle drove them in Palmer's BMW. Aziz sat beside Diggle, while Oliver and Felicity were given privacy in the back. She tried to fight back tears, but the thought he was off again and once again she didn't know for how long broke her heart.

Oliver turned her face towards him with his right hand then he caressed her chin with the calloused pad of his thumb. He knew she wanted him to stay. Hell, he wanted to stay.

"You know I'll return," he said.

"I just don't know when," she said.

"Once I'm done with my training I'll be given a certain amount of freedom until Ra's Al Ghul is dead then I'll should be able to find a way to free myself from the mantle of Ra's Al Ghul," he told her.

"I want to be with you," Felicity said.

"Felicity, I can't let you come to Nanda Parbat. It's too dangerous and I don't think you'd like training as an assassin," he smiled.

"Fine," she pouted. "You could at least kiss me."

Oliver smiled, cupped her cheek in his hand, and then captured her mouth with his own.

Diggle pulled into the private airport where a Gulfstream G550 was waiting for Oliver, Roy, and Aziz. Getting out of the car, Diggle whistled when he saw it. Oliver and Felicity got out of the car.

"I see that you are traveling well," said Diggle.

A motorcycle could be heard. Everyone looked at the coming bike. It was Roy with Thea as his passenger. She was holding on to him tightly. Roy pulled up beside the BMW. They got off the bike.

He took the helmet off and said, "I'm here, boss."

"Roy," grinned Oliver. He looked at everyone. If there was one thing he hated it was goodbyes. "We should be going."

Roy gave Thea a welfare kiss then shook Dig's hand and offered Felicity a smile. He headed towards the plane along with Aziz. Oliver shook Diggle's hand then leaned in and whispered to him, "Take care of sister and Felicity for me."

"I will," he answered.

Oliver looked at Thea. She tried to smile but the tears were coming. She gave him a hug then walked over to Diggle and cried in his arms. The last one to say goodbye to was Felicity. Oliver took her in his arms and kissed. It was a kiss of desperation that he wished could last forever. When he stepped away from her, he kissed her forehead then he headed for the plane. It was time to return to Ra's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two assassins escorted Oliver into the room with the Lazarus Pit. It was a dark, cool room with an open fire warming it up. He could hear water behind the stone screen, like someone was in a pool. Suddenly, Ra's' voice could be heard.

"You defeated this Reverse Flash, killed him actually, which I applaud, then you went to Starling City and broke your protégé out of prison, a young man who you have trained and is loyal to you. You also stopped a villain with a strange power to change the density of his skin. I have chosen well," Ra's stated. "Is your protégé going to train with us or are you going to set him free abandoning him?"

Oliver was always impressed that Ra's had the most up-to-date information. This was more than a mouth to mouth network conveying information to him. He must have modern technology somewhere in his fortress.

"He is staying," answered Oliver.

"He shall be named Sofian. It means devoted, since he is devoted to you, Al Sahim," said Ra's.

Oliver heard the sloshing of water, as Ra's got out of his small pool. Then there were sounds of servants drying him off and placing a robe on him. Ra's came around the stone screen dressed in a green robe.

"It is time for your training to increase. No more wooden swords, no more holding back. It is time to push you through a crucible in order to hone your skills and sharpen your blade," Ra's announced. "You will have dinner with me tonight then I recommend you prepare yourself for pain, boy, as you will need to step up."

"Yes, master," said Oliver.

He bowed his head and Ra's walked passed him. As he passed he patted Oliver's shoulder. Oliver didn't want to admit it but he was coming to respect certain aspects of Ra's Al Ghul.

Arrow

Felicity was working in her office, when her EA announced an early morning visitor of Thea Queen. She looked up to see Thea dressed as fashionably as always. Felicity smiled.

"Take a seat. This is a surprise," said Felicity.

"This office used to be my father's," mused Thea, as she looked around the office and allowed memories to flood back.

Felicity could see the emotions play across her face. She didn't know Thea well, but she knew how much Oliver loved her.

"It was also Oliver's office, which may explain why I like it so much," said Felicity.

"You love my brother, don't you?" asked Thea.

Felicity's cheeks reddened and she nodded her head. She was almost afraid to admit to her love for Oliver. It was as if she told too many people that it would go away.

"I can tell that he loves you. Since he came back from the island you are the only one he reacts to in a way that reminds me of the old Ollie," said Thea, "which is why I'm here. Our boyfriends are in the League of Assassins. It only makes sense that we become besties."

"I wouldn't mind that," admitted Felicity. Now that she wasn't spending all her free time with Ray, she had too much time to think about Oliver and his situation. She needed something to preoccupy her time.

"Also, it might give us a chance to plot and plan on how to get them back," suggested Thea. "Malcolm may be my father and I hate him, but he knows the League of Assassins. I'm hoping we can get insight into the league through him, and we can use that insight to help Oliver and Roy get free of the league."

"What about Nyssa?" asked Felicity.

"Besides the fact she kind of scares me, Nyssa has yet to decide to turn on her father. She still thinks of him with some positive thoughts. I understand better than anyone how that puts you in a position to be manipulated," explained Thea.

"When do we get started?" Felicity asked.

"Dinner? Tonight?" offered Thea.

"Sounds good," replied Felicity.

Arrow

A gauntlet of assassins was set up. Forty of the best trained and blooded faced each other making a lane for someone to walk through. Each of these forty men had a non-lethal weapon, staff, Escrima sticks, brass knuckles, nunchucks, and more. Stripped to boots and pants, Oliver had to walk this gauntlet. This was Ra's way of stripping away, testing pain threshold, and testing will power.

Roy, or Sofian, was dressed in league gear and standing by Oliver's side. When he wasn't training, he had become Oliver's right hand man.

"Al Sahim, are you ready to walk the path?" Ra's asked.

"I am ready," answered Oliver.

"Begin," ordered Ra's.

Oliver started to walk between the league members, who wasted no time and started to hit, strike, and pound him with their weapons. The pain was immediate and all encompassing, but he refused to go down to his knees. Tapping into his will and his survival instincts, he kept going through the crucible. A whack to the head and he could taste blood. Refusing to stop he was halfway done, but the strikes became harder and placed to cause damage and greater pain.

Hits to his kidneys and to his lower back caused him to stop. This was a mistake, as the assault on his body increased. Oliver could feel himself starting to black out. The ground called for him, but he refused to succumb. A staff across his shoulder blades cleared his head and he started moving again. More strikes, more hits to vital parts of his body, yet he kept going until he came to the end and exited the gauntlet.

Finally, gravity called him. His limbs felt like lead, his body was a magnet drawn to the ground. He looked down at the ground. It was getting closer and closer until he landed face first in the dirt. He had survived.

Oliver woke up in his bed being tended to by two women of the village that surrounded Nanda Parbat. The league protected the village and the village offered food and service to the league. It was a symbiotic relationship that had lasted for hundreds of years. They were washing his body and placing healing salves on his open wounds then bandaging them.

"You didn't cry in pain or fall," Ra's said to him. "Well done, Al Sahim."

Oliver lifted his head. At the foot of the bed stood Ra's. He dropped his head back.

"These wounds would have been made meaningless in the Lazarus Pit, but the pit is the domain of Ra's Al Ghul and you are not Ra's Al Ghul yet," he told Oliver.

"Something to look forward to," mumbled Oliver.

Ra's chuckled.

"I have been watching Sofian train. He has skills. You have done well with him," said Ra's. "His bow work is lacking, but he seems to take to knives and swords well."

"Sofian has been a good soldier for me," said Oliver.

"You chose well with him," remarked Ra's. "You also did well in choosing John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. He is a well trained soldier and loyal and she is brilliant with technology and loyal, maybe more than loyal. You have affection for her, deep affection. I congratulate you, Al Sahim, you have an eye for talent. This is very good."

Taking a deep breath, Oliver sat up with only a slight groan of pain. He motioned the women to leave him alone. They stopped their ministrations and left as if they had been ordered.

"Tomorrow, you will rest," said Ra's. "You should be ready for more tests and training thereafter."

"I'll be ready," said Oliver.

"You are used to pushing yourself beyond your limits. That is good. To be Ra's Al Ghul is to be more than human, at least in the eyes of others. The Lazarus Pit will help you keep the facade up, but the will to push yourself beyond limits will help," Ra's stated.

Oliver nodded his understanding.

"When I was a boy I killed to protect my family. I replaced evil with death and I understood that I had taken the most precious thing we hold, life, from this man," Ra's started to speak. "This act brought me to the attention of Ra's Al Ghul. He came to my village to me, the boy who killed a man in a fair battle. He was impressed with me, a boy. He told my parents that he wished to make me his apprentice. They didn't want me to leave them, but they knew that you didn't say no to Ra's Al Ghul. On the day he took me away my sister cried for me, my mother wept, and my father offered me one piece of advice. He said to me: Son, he can train you and give you skills but only you can make you into the man you want to be. I have remembered those words and now offer them to you to think upon."

Ra's turned on his heal and left Oliver's chambers. Oliver thought about what Ra's said to him. What kind of man did he want to be? There was a time he was sure of the answer, but some much has changed and some many had died because of him. He needed to think about what kind of man he wanted to be. If possible he wanted to be someone who could be Oliver Queen and the next iteration of the Arrow.

Arrow

Lyla and Diggle invited Felicity, Laurel, Ray, Thea, and Nyssa to dinner. Dinner was kept simple with Lyla making a good size pot of spaghetti sauce and meatballs. Little Sara sat in her high chair, while Diggle set the table and little finished up in the kitchen. The doorbell rang. Diggle answered it. It was Thea and Felicity. Minutes later Laurel along with Nyssa, who had become a close friend to Laurel, arrived. Finally, Ray arrived for dinner. He came with an expensive bottle of red wine.

"I heard spaghetti and meatball and I thought red wine," said Ray, as he handed the bottle to Diggle.

"Come on in, Ray," said Diggle.

"Dinner is going to be served," yelled Lyla.

Diggle and Ray both smiled, as they headed to the dining room. With everyone seated and food being doled out, Diggle decided to get the conversation going.

"The city is hitting all time highs in violent crimes and the Glades is becoming almost like a DMZ," said Diggle.

"I know," agreed Ray. "With no Arrow, the gangs and criminals feel emboldened."

"Thea and I have gone out on patrols but we barely make a dent. Oliver got into their heads. They were afraid of him," said Laurel.

"I think it was the voice modulator," joked Diggle.

Felicity giggled then she spoke up, "Even without Oliver and Roy the mission has to continue."

"My mansion is set to be a base for this activity since the Arrow Cave under Verdant has been shutdown by the police," offered Ray.

"It's a possibility," said Diggle. "I'd like something in the city, preferable the Glades. It would be easier for us. The Mansion would let the police get a bead on us in a chase. I know I can lose the police in the Glades."

"I'm thinking of selling Verdant," said Thea. "Maybe I can open a new place somewhere else in the Glades."

"My father will be keeping an eye on you, Thea," said Laurel.

"There are parts of this city that have not been used in generations. Abandon subway lines and tunnels. I recommend you look into them," offered Nyssa. "That is the way the league would think."

"It's not a bad idea," said Diggle. "Who gets to go underground with me?"

"I'll come," Laurel spoke up.

"I shall join you," added Nyssa.

"Wherever you go make sure that there is some energy source we can tap into for my computer," piped up Felicity.

"Um, I guess I should come with you, too, since one of my advanced degrees is in engineering. I'll know a good space when I see one," offered Ray.

"Okay," said Diggle. "Anything else we want to talk about as a group?"

I've sent out feelers to get in touch with my father, Malcolm Merlyn. Felicity and I want to talk about the league with him," said Thea, her eyes drifted to Nyssa, who stiffened when the league was mentioned. "We want to know as much as we can about it so we can try and help Roy and Oliver."

"How do you think the heir needs help?" asked Nyssa.

"Oliver doesn't want to be the heir. He wants to be back here, back home," protested Felicity.

"Al Sahim is the heir now and nothing can be done about that," said Nyssa. "It is his fate."

"So you say, but that has never stopped us in the past," said Felicity. "We should have lost to Slade Wilson, but we didn't. Oliver should never have survived Lian Yu but he did. Don't talk to me about fate. We make our own fate."

Nyssa smiled at Felicity's words. It was not a smile of disagreement but one of agreement. The more time she spent with these people that Sara loved the more she tended to com to understand Sara's wish to return to them.

Arrow

A blindfolded and shirtless Oliver stood surrounded by six men with swords. It was winter in the Hindu Kush, which meant it was cold. Aziz and Roy stood behind Ra's Al Ghul like dutiful foot soldiers. Oliver lifted his sword in a defensive position then he waited for Ra's to signal the start of his test.

"You have come a long way, Al Sahim. This test will be a matter of life and death. Either you kill those who attack you or they will kill you. If you take your blindfold off, you will be executed. This is a test that ends with life and death," stated Ra's.

"What if I don't want to kill?" asked Oliver.

"Then you will die. Do you wish to die, boy?" asked Ra's. "Do you wish never to see your city again, or never to see your Felicity again?"

"No," growled Oliver. He was furious at Ra's as he had placed him in a situation where he needed to kill in order to survive.

"Begin," Ra's said softly.

Immediately, the six men started their attacks. Using his sense of hearing and smell, Oliver responded. He blocked attack after attack, but didn't make an attack of his own until one of the assassins was able to run the sword across his abdomen. It wasn't a deep cut because he had responded so quickly, but it was a reminder that his life was now on the line.

Oliver went into action after that. Now he blocked and parried. Oliver allowed his anger to fuel him. One of the assassins attacked his back, but Oliver ducked and brought his sword back in a stabbing motion catching his attacker in the gut. He then ducked another attack and ran his sword across his abdomen but it was a superficial cut. It was a deep one and deadly.

Ra's watched intently as the number of attackers went from six to five to four to three to two to just one remaining. Al Sahim's sword handling had improved greatly over the months. He was now more than competent. The last attacker tried to fool Oliver using a rock that he threw to draw Oliver's attention. When he thought his trick had worked, he was shocked to find Oliver didn't fall for it and expected his attack. His sword ran the man through.

Ra's clapped slowly showing his appreciation of Oliver's skills. Oliver took off his blindfold to see six dead men, men he had killed for nothing more than a test. He was breathing heavily and he looked at the sword in his right hand. Ra's was making him into a killer again.

"Throw the sword into the ground. It is a sign of respect to leave the instrument of death for those opponents you deemed worthy. Their families will know you killed them fairly and with respect. These six men were worthy," said Ra's.

Oliver looked at the bloody blade for a moment longer then he threw it into the ground with it stood upright. Ra's motioned for Roy to bring Oliver his black robe coat. Roy brought it over to Oliver and placed it on him.

"Well done, Al Sahim. You are almost ready," said Ra's.

"How many more tests do I have?" asked Oliver.

"One more," said Ra's, "but it is the most difficult. More training is necessary then a final test."

"I look forward to it," Oliver said in a calm, cold voice, even though he wanted to scream at the man, who controlled his life.

"We will talk about it soon," said Ra's. "You need more sword practice. I recommend you practice your sword with Aziz. He is almost my equal."

"Yes, master," said Oliver.

Ra's looked at his dead men. He stood there silently contemplating them for a moment then he walked away. Aziz came forward and walked to one of the bodies. He knelt down beside the body and pulled back the balaclava that covered his face. Aziz sighed sadly.

"You know him?" asked Oliver.

"He was a friend," was the answer.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said, though the words felt empty and inadequate.

"He died well. It is our way," replied Aziz, who then stood up. He looked at Oliver. "You need a new sword so that we can spar."

"Of course," said Oliver, who then turned and called for Roy to join them. "Sofian, I am going to the weapons room to pick a new sword before sparring with Aziz. Come with me."

"Sure," said Roy.

Oliver glared at him. Roy realized what he had done.

"I mean I do as you order, Al Sahim," Roy said.

Arrow

It was an abandoned subway station in the Glades on Johns Street and Papp Street. At one time it was a station with a couple of underground stores, which had been deserted for ten years. The building above the station was an apartment building that was for sale. It was the perfect location.

Ray looked at Diggle and smiled.

"You like this spot?" asked Diggle.

"The deserted donut store can be converted into our tech center and the dinner can be made in a gym," Ray said.

"And how do we refurbish this area and supply them with electricity?" asked Laurel.

"There's an apartment building for sale above us. I buy it, fix up the building and this area at the same time. Palmer Technology will release a statement to the press that I want to help the Glades by offering excellent housing for low cost. The apartments will have Wi-Fi and internet and more, but I will cover their energy costs. This will allow us to piggy bank our needs down here to the building," explained Ray.

"Sounds like a plan," Diggle said.

"It looks like we have a new home," said Laurel with a big smile.

Nyssa looked around and shook her head. She had a hard time believing that someone would call this home and sound happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Oliver arrived for dinner with Ra's. Already seated was one of his most trusted female assassins Dima along with Akbaru, who was considered his right hand man. Since this was a private relaxed dinner Oliver took a seat without ceremony. Of course, Ra's noticed he took the seat to his right, which made him smile.

On the table there were already dishes of food: Kabuli Palaw - a rice pilaf dish with raisins, carrots, and lamb, Mantu - which was dumplings filled with spiced lamb, lamb kebabs, bowls of pomegranates, grapes, and melons, along with lavash for bread and various pickled fruits and vegetables. Oliver started to serve himself, including grabbing a loaf of lavash, which he ripped a piece off and used to pick up the rice dish.

"Al Sahim managed six men in the blindfold test," Ra's stated. "I believe he was capable of seven, but I decided that would have been showing off. Taking down six men blindfolded is enough as a test."

Oliver saw Akbaru tense, while Dima seemed impressed. He didn't trust either one of them. Remaining calm on the outside, internally he went on alert. Ra's was setting something up. Oliver reached for the pitcher of wine and poured some into his goblet.

"Akbaru and Dima do not believe you should the heir. One is loyal to Nyssa and one is loyal to themself," Ra's said.

Both Akbaru and Dima started to look nervous. Ra's allowed a soft smile to play on his face. Oliver suddenly became aware that this was his final test.

"Dima, I know you are loyal to my daughter," said Ra's. "Is she worth dying for?"

"Nyssa is your daughter. I am loyal to the bloodline of Ra's Al Ghul," said Dima.

"I see," smiled Ra's then he looked at Akbaru.

Instead of defending himself with words, Akbaru produced a throwing knife, which he threw at Oliver. Oliver was expecting something, so he was ready. He caught the knife and tossed it behind him. Working on instinct, Oliver stood up. The dining room table took a minimum of four people to lift. Oliver grabbed the table and with all his strength flipped it up and over onto Akbaru, who barely escaped getting caught under it. Dima moved quickly and gracefully away.

From beneath his shirt Akbaru produced two knives then took a fighting stance. Oliver knew what Ra's expecting of him. He was to take Akbaru's weapon away from him and used it on him. Oliver hopped over the table.

"I am Al Sahim Al Ghul, heir to the Demon. Do not stand against me or you will die," Oliver growled.

Akbaru attacked. Oliver ducked and dodged the blades waiting to disarm him. Again Akbaru attacked but he was unable to make contact with Oliver. With another swing of the knife, Oliver stepped into it, grabbed his wrist, twisted it until bone broke, and relieved him of his knife. Akbaru tried to stab Oliver with the other knife, but Oliver blocked it then came around Akbaru and held the knife to his neck. He looked at Ra's.

"Akbaru, you have made the wrong choice to doubt my heir," said Ra's. "Kill him."

Oliver closed his eyes. This was the true test. Ra's expected him to kill in cold blood. If he failed Ra's would need to make an example for Oliver to learn from. Roy. Roy would probably be the example. He couldn't allow that.

Oliver thrust the knife into Akbaru's throat and then brought it forward. Akbaru fell to his knees then to the ground bleeding to death. Oliver dropped the knife to the floor. Ra's looked at Dima.

"He is my heir. If you are still loyal to Nyssa then join her in Starling City," said Ra's.

"I will follow Al Sahim," said Dima.

"Good. Get some help to clean up the trash that is bleeding on my floor," said Ra's.

"Yes, master," said Dima.

She turned and her boot heel and left. Oliver looked at the food now wasted on the floor. Ra's stood up.

"You haven't eaten. I'll have food delivered to your room. I know you must want to be alone right now," said Ra's. "You have passed your final test."

"Thank you," said Oliver.

Oliver turned and started to walk out of the hall. He had just killed a man in cold blood. Just as Tommy called him, he was a murderer. Being part of the league had made him a murderer again. He could feel his soul slipping away in the darkness; he needed his light, he needed Felicity.

Arrow

Felicity had agreed to come to the mansion to assist Ray in fine-tuning his suit. He had used it enough now that the media images of him flying and one or two on the ground. The media was calling him the Tin Man, so he had Felicity drop some anonymous articles calling him Atom.

Ray walked into the workshop and saw Felicity at the computer checking the software in the suit and uploading some fixes. He walked over to her and placed his right hand in an assuring manner on her left shoulder.

"Have I told you later that you are a genius?" he said.

"Maybe once or twice," she raised her head proudly.

"You know I miss you," he said softly.

Felicity stiffened. Ray took his hand away.

"Ray," she mumbled.

"I know, I know - you are with Oliver. Or, I should say, that you want to be with Oliver. I understand that, Felicity. I just want to let you know that I'm here if you need me, or if things change," he said.

She stood up, turned, got on her tiptoes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek Ray grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Ray," she said.

"I hope he realizes how special you are," he said.

"He does," she said with a smile punctuating her words and her belief in Oliver.

"So, how's my suit?" he asked.

"There are still one or two vulnerabilities but it is a very impressive piece of work," she said.

"And I held help from a very impressive woman," grinned Ray.

He watched as she started to collect he things.

"Are you going?" he asked.

"Yup," she answered.

"You can stay the night here. There are plenty of rooms in this place," he offered.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm expecting a call from Thea. Malcolm Merlyn has been in hiding in some South American country. She went down to talk to him and is calling me with an update around midnight."

"Well, okay, then," said Ray. "Drive carefully. Call me when you get to your place. I worry."

She gave him another kiss on the cheek then said, "Goodnight, Ray."

Arrow

Oliver still dressed in black, except his black robe coat was now replaced with a green robe coat. He was now the official heir to Ra's Al Ghul. The two men walked side by side through the fortress. Wherever they went Ra's assassins showed them deference and respect. They continued a long hallway and came to a large closed wooden door. Beside the door was a biometric security plate. Ra's placed his hand on the plate and the door opened. They entered.

This was the communication and information hub of the League of Assassins. Computer after computer manned by League of Assassin members; a large screen showing the satellite image of what Oliver assumed was Paris and a car being tracked; another large screen with an nighttime image of what Oliver assumed was a head cam and someone tracking a target through the jungle; there was six smart tables with league members manning them; and several league members with tablets walking around collecting information. Oliver looked to his side and noticed that Ra's looked at the setup with pride.

"This is the communication and information hub of the league," said Ra's. "Some of our methods may be old fashioned but not all of our methods. I believe your Miss Smoak would not be out of place here."

"She'd be impressed by some of it," said Oliver.

"A.R.G.U.S. supplied us with the satellite, even though they didn't intend on doing so," remarked Ra's, as he noticed that Oliver was staring at the satellite image.

"I'm surprised Amanda Waller hasn't retaliated for the theft," stated Oliver.

"She has many times, Al Sahim, and has failed each time," said Ra's. "You know how petty Amanda Waller can be."

Oliver thought about his experiences with A.R.G.U.S. and Amanda Waller. He didn't mind the idea that someone had better Amanda Waller and her methods.

"And she lives," remarked Oliver.

"She lives because the league has lasted this long by avoiding the retribution of super powers. A few agencies we can handle, but the full attention and military might of a country like the United States would be detrimental to the league. We would survive but at a great cost and Nanda Parbat would become a slaughter house and I have vowed to protect the village which feeds and serves us," explained Ra's.

Oliver nodded. A league member came up to Ra's.

"Sakhr, get me information on Starling City," Ra's ordered.

Sakhr went to collect information for his master. Oliver watched as Sakhr called over someone with a tablet and then gave him instructions. Within minutes Sahkr had information on what was happening in Starling City. He returned to Ra's and handed him a tablet. Ra's started to read through information.

"It seems that there is a new vigilante in the city, a man in a technological suit. He is being called the Atom," an amused Ra's said. "Violent crime is up. The police are overwhelmed."

"And this interests the league?" asked Oliver.

"Remember, boy, we replace evil with death. Cities like Starling become the breeding ground for evil," said Ra's.

"And for Malcolm Merlyn," added Oliver.

Ra's smiled, "Yes."

Ra's continued to read information on the tablet. After a few minutes he looked up from it.

"This isn't good," remarked Ra's. "Chad Graham is setting up shop in Starling City."

"Who is he?" asked Oliver.

"He is the CEO of a private tech company called Prometheus. It is also his code name in the criminal underworld. His company is merely a front for his criminal activities, which range from drugs, weapons sales, assassins, and racketeering," Ra's told him.

"How dangerous is this Chad Graham?" asked Oliver.

"He was the child of two career criminals who were slain by the man who was their boss for skimming money. At the age of fourteen he was alone, though his father left him with the location of stashes of money. Graham traveled the world learning his trade. To start with he has a genius level IQ with an understanding of tactics and technology. He is also a marksman, an expert swordsman, expert in hand-to-hand combat, a hacker, computer expert, and much more. It is said that he has spent a great deal of money of cybernetic implants, which increase his strength and stamina. I would have recruited him for the league, except he uses his skills for one reason: evil," Ra's finished.

"And he is in Starling City?" growled Oliver.

"Yes, Al Sahim, he is in your city," said Ra's.

He handed the tablet to Oliver to read. Oliver looked down and forced himself to read about Chad Graham.

"I have your first mission for you, Al Sahim. You are to stop Chad Graham," said Ra's. "How you chose to stop him is up to you."

"I don't have to kill him?" asked Oliver.

"You have passed all your tests, so you are now my heir. Your methods are your own. When I send you to do accomplish a task, it is up to you how you accomplish it, as you see fit" said Ra's.

"When do I leave?" asked Oliver.

"Chose two men to take as your bodyguards," ordered Ra's.

"Aziz and Sofian," said Oliver.

"Good choice in Aziz, but Sofian is a wanted man in Starling City," remarked Ra's.

"He is loyal and I trust him," said Oliver. "That is too important to me to leave behind."

"You leave in the morning. Arrangements will be made for you to stay in Starling City," said Ra's.

"Yes, master," Oliver said then he bowed and the Hub.

Arrow

Ray pushed himself away from his desk. It was time for his ten o'clock appointment, which was a possible business deal. He may be the Atom but he still had a business to run. His EA escorted Chad Graham into the office. Ray offered him his right hand and they shook. Graham was six foot two, just an inch shorter than Ray, with sandy hair and the rough features of a man who lived a hard life.

"Mr. Graham, Prometheus Tech has a reputation for cutting edge technology. If you weren't a private owned company, I think I would have tried to buy you instead of Queen Consolidated," said Ray with smile.

"Thankfully, I'm a private company," Graham smiled.

"Have a seat," offered Ray.

Graham sat down on the black leather sofa, so Ray sat in the chair across from him.

"You said that you had a business offer for me. I must say that I'm intrigued," said Ray.

"Yes, I do have an offer for you. I'm recently opened a branch of my company here in Starling City and I've always wanted to work with you. I have a proposal I'd like to make for a joint venture in developing cybernetic replacement limbs together," smiled Graham.

Ray's face lit up, "I like it."

"Good," said Graham. "Let's talk philosophy and goals first, before we talk numbers and contract."

"I like the way you do business," said Ray.

"Call me Chad," said Graham.

"And, please, call me Ray."

"Ray, I have a feeling that we could do great things together," said Graham.

Arrow

Flying as Oliver Queen first class, Oliver found himself lost in thought. His mind was searching for a way to break off his relationship with the league. Roy and Aziz were in business class. They flew under aliases. He didn't hear the announcement that they were landing. It took the thump of tires to tarmac to bring him out of his thoughts.

Once they had de-boarded from the plane, it took forty minutes to get through customs and collect what little luggage they traveled with. There was a moment or two where Roy was sure he was recognized, but a combination new beard and new hair color kept him safe. A league member dressed in a black suit was there to greet them at the airport.

"Al Sahim, I am Husam," he stated.

Oliver looked at him. He had long blond hair and looked more like a rock star then an assassin.

"Husam," Oliver replied.

"I have a car waiting to take you to our safe house," said Husam.

"First, I need to go to Palmer Technologies," Oliver ordered.

"Yes, master," said Husam.

Arrow

Ray escorted Chad Graham into Felicity's office in order to introduce her. They were all seated discussing cybernetics and their advancements when Felicity's secretary came in to announce a visitor.

"Miss Smoak, a Oliver Queen is here to see you," Jenny said.

Felicity blushed with excitement and her breathing increased, as Ray went quiet and his eyes hardened. Graham noticed both reactions and made a mental note. Now he wanted to meet this Oliver Queen and size up the man for himself.

Oliver walked into Felicity's office. Graham observed him. He wore all black, except for a royal green robe coat. His posture was straight as a board but not stiff. He was relaxed and ready for movement. His hands were behind his back, as if he was used to walking and observing men like this. Oliver Queen was a dangerous man, thought Graham; he was most definitely a member of the League of Assassins. But he was more than just one of Ra's assassin drones, yes; he was much more than that. The green robe coat was just like Ra's. This was Ra's Al Ghul's heir that he had chosen over his own daughter. Of course, there were the rumors that Ra's Al Ghul was immortal, so why does he need an heir.

"Oliver," Felicity blurted out.

He smiled at her. There was no hiding the affection he felt for her. Ray jumped in for introductions.

"Oliver Queen, this...," Ray started.

"Chad Graham, CEO of Prometheus Technology," Oliver finished the introduction.

Graham stood up and offered Oliver his right hand. They shook. Graham used his enhanced strength to get a rise out of Oliver squeezing just short of breaking his hand, but Oliver didn't even flinch, as a matter of fact he squeezed hard enough on his part to cause Graham some pain.

"I should be going," said Graham.

"I'll walk you out," offered Ray.

"Please, stay. I have be in touch," said Graham.

Graham walked out of Felicity's office. Both Ray and Felicity looked at Oliver, though each had a difference expression on their faces. Felicity was delighted to see the man she loved and missed and Ray was annoyed.

"We were discussion important business which might do wounded soldiers some good," Ray stated.

"Ray, Chad Graham is why I am here," Oliver said softly. "He is an international criminal who uses his company as a front. The man has his hands in the drug trade, weapons sales, assassinations, influence brokering, and intimidation. If he wants to do a joint venture with you it is because he wishes to steal something from your company and make it his own."

Ray looked at Oliver for a moment then sighed.

"You've been sent by Ra's Al Ghul to kill him?" asked Felicity.

"I've been sent to deal with him as I see fit," said Oliver. "I am no longer in training, Felicity, but after six months I am now his official heir."

"Is Roy here?" asked Felicity.

"He's here and he's safe. Also, I need to talk to Laurel and Thea. I intend on getting Roy off from his claims of being the Arrow," Oliver told him.

"And what about you?" asked Felicity.

He looked at her and smiled, "I working on that."

"I guess I'll gather the team at the mansion," said Ray.

Oliver nodded towards him, but his eyes stayed on Felicity.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thea had returned from South America with news about Malcolm Merlyn. When Felicity contacted her about Oliver being in town and seeing him and Roy tonight at Ray's mansion. The fact she was going home to her family home and it was now Ray's mansion didn't even bother because her brother was waiting there for her. Thea got in her Porsche and headed to Ray's place.

Laurel arrived to find Nyssa waiting for her. Nyssa was now staying at Ray's full time. He was now receiving training from Diggle and her. According to Nyssa his enthusiasm was impressive but his skills and technique were lacking. Diggle arrived with Felicity, who was feeling nervous about seeing Oliver. Months had passed without a word. It was a difficult way to live, but she knew that was how they had to do it for now. Ray had everyone go into the first floor living room where he had refreshments served.

They were in the process of discussing the new base in the abandoned subway under the apartment building Ray was having turned into a firs class place for lower income tenants, when the doorbell rang. Since his butler was still on duty, Ray allowed him to answer it. Seconds later, Oliver with Roy by his side entered the living room. Nyssa gasped when she saw Oliver in his green robe coat. He was most definitely the heir now.

"Roy!" screamed Thea, who ran into his arms. Roy returned the hug with everything he had.

He held onto her as if she was something precious he had lost and just found again. Diggle, Laurel, and Felicity gravitated towards Oliver. Not wanting to wait or caring what anyone thought, Felicity threw herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver sought out her mouth and kissed her with all the passion in had been storing up. When he stopped Felicity moaned and stepped back on rubbery legs.

Before the two lovers could get to know each other any further, Diggle grabbed Oliver's right hand, but didn't shake it. He pulled him in for a hug. Diggle stepped back and looked at him.

"I missed you man," said Diggle.

"I've missed you," replied Oliver.

After Diggle Laurel hugged him. Even she was happy to see him back.

"You must be happy to be back in town," remarked Ray.

"I hope to make it permanent in time," Oliver stated, which brought a smile to Felicity, Diggle, Thea, and even Laurel. "But first I have to arrange for Roy to be able to stay. He needs to be proven innocent."

"How?" asked Diggle.

"It's already been arranged," said Oliver. "I just need to talk to Laurel about a few things."

"What can I do to help?" she asked.

Oliver looked at Ray then asked, "Do you mind if Laurel and I go somewhere private for a moment?"

"My home is your home. Actually my home used to be your home, so go right ahead," said Ray.

A smile that didn't travel to his eyes crossed Oliver's lips. He nodded his head and he and Laurel exited the living room.

"You have to shave this beard, Roy," demanded Thea to Roy. "And the hair dye, too. I want my Roy back."

"I intend to get rid of both tomorrow. Oliver has a plan to get me off," said Roy.

"What is it?" she asked.

Roy smiled then said, "When Oliver expects me to keep a secret then I keep a secret."

"How was Nanda Parbat?" asked Diggle.

"Easier for me than Oliver," Roy admitted.

"What do you mean?" asked Felicity.

"Ra's trained me personally, which meant Oliver had to pass some serious tests. It was tough on him," said Roy.

"The Demon's Head expects his heir to deal with pain and with traitors. Did he walk the gauntlet without falling?" Nyssa asked.

"Yes," answered Roy.

"Did he have to deal with a traitor?" she asked.

"Yes," Roy replied.

"Who?"

"Akbaru," answered Roy.

"Very impressive. Akbaru was one of the finest warriors my father ever trained. Some thought I would be paired with him in order to produce a masculine heir," said Nyssa. "It sounds as if Oliver Queen has become a true heir to Ra's Al Ghul."

"No," growled Felicity. "Oliver isn't the heir to Ra's Al Ghul. He is a man, a good man, who is stuck in a bad situation, and we will help him get out of this situation."

Nyssa allowed a sad smile to play on her lips. She walked up to Felicity and gently stroked her cheek. It was mean to intimidate but just a harmless gesture.

"You remind me of Sara, my beloved. Oliver Queen is a lucky man," she said.

Felicity could see tears forming in Nyssa's dark eyes. The pain she felt at the loss of Sara was still strong in her. She had lost her beloved.

"I am sorry about you losing Sara," said Felicity. "You above all should understand how I feel about what is happening to Oliver. Help me?"

"I cannot go up against the Demon Head. He is my father. I can't do that," said Nyssa.

"Who has tossed you aside, Nyssa? Who has treated you as less than a daughter?" Felicity pointed out.

Nyssa looked down at the floor.

"He also pardoned Malcolm Merlyn for murdering Sara," said Felicity. "What sort of man does that? A man who deserves your loyalty. I don't think so."

Nyssa looked up. Her eyes didn't hide her anger.

"I need to be going to think. I shall return in time," she hissed.

Nyssa stormed out of the living room and out of the house. She needed time alone to think, to make difficult decisions. Felicity wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted Nyssa's help. Who better to outsmart the Demon's Head than his daughter?

"That was impressive," said Roy. "If she is anything like her father, you'd be dead. There must be a human heart beating under that assassin's training."

"I hope so," said Felicity.

"Don't worry, Felicity, even if Nyssa doesn't help us, we'll figure this all out," said Diggle. "Oliver belongs here with you and with his friends."

Arrow

Captain Quentin Lance scowled as he waited outside of his precinct for Oliver Queen and his daughter to appear with the fugitive Roy Harper. Much to his disappointment, news cameras were also stationed outside of his precinct waiting for the same event. He looked at his men, who already had their guns drawn in preparation for taking Harper into custody.

A black Lexus pulled up in front of the precinct. Laurel got out of the passenger's seat, while Oliver got out of the driver's seat. Oliver opened the door to the backseat and a clean shaven and returned to his normal hair color Roy got out. Roy instinctively out his hands up in the air, as he didn't want to get shot.

Oliver grabbed him by the upper right arm and started to escort him to the police, who were now converging on them. Just then a green arrow shattered the driver's window of the car just missing Roy. Everyone turned their heads at the building across the street. Standing on the roof was Aziz in full Arrow gear.

"Roy Harper is not the Arrow," he yelled down at them with the voice modulator making his voice sound like Oliver's modulated voice. "You should stop looking for innocent men to imprison, Captain Lance."

"Get him," Lance yelled pointing at Aziz.

His men ran towards the building. Aziz turned and fire a grappling arrow and then disappeared. A police officer took Roy from Oliver and cuffed him then took him into the precinct. Laurel followed after him to make sure he wasn't badly treated. Lance came up beside Oliver.

"Well played, Queen," he growled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Oliver.

"You are back in town and suddenly the Arrow is back. I don't believe in coincidences. Eventually, you'll make a mistake and I'll have you," said Lance.

"Meanwhile, your city's crime rate goes up. Innocent people are trampled on and the criminals take over the Glades, and the police less and less effective. Well done, Captain Lance, you are failing your city," Oliver said coldly.

"You son of bitch," hissed Lance. He balled up his fist to strike Oliver, who just stood there and did nothing. Lance opened up and balled hand and leaned in real close to Oliver. "You are the villain here."

"Maybe so, Captain, but you are no hero. You are a bitter man obsessed with his own pain and not doing his duty to his city and the citizens. Go chase shadows, maybe you finally capture one," said Oliver. "Now I need to make sure that Roy is alright."

Oliver walked away from Lance. The news media harassed him with questions, which Oliver ignored as he walked into the precinct. Lance stood alone composing himself and trying not to let Oliver Queen's words bother him.

Arrow

Felicity liked her new condo in the chic part of the city, though if the truth be told she missed her old neighbors. She missed runaway cats and old ladies who needed to borrow sugar when all they really wanted to do was talk. Her new place in was a security building with security guards, concierge, and even a gym on the fourteenth floor. It was roomy with a great view and the right apartment for a VP of Palmer Technologies, yet she thought of moving back to her old place at least once a week.

After showering, she changed into PJ pants and a black tee shirt she once stole from Oliver. Since she wasn't tired and it was a Friday night, she microwaved some popcorn then choose a silly RomCom and started watching a movie.

"I like your old place better," Oliver said.

Felicity almost threw her popcorn up in the air in surprise. She turned to see Oliver dressed in his now usual color of black standing in her apartment.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"You know I have been trained by the League of Assassins, Felicity," he said then smiled.

"Are any of the security guards dead?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"Not even bruised," he chuckled.

He started to walk towards the sofa, when she dropped on the bag of popcorn straight to the floor, stood up on the sofa, and jumped towards him. Oliver caught her in his arms and immediately sought out her mouth. Months away from each had led to a great deal of pent up sexual frustration that was now being released. With one had he cupped her buttocks and with the other pulled off he black tee, while Felicity devoured his mouth as she worked on removing his shirt.

"Bedroom," she moaned.

"Um hmm," he answered.

Oliver made his way to Felicity's bedroom. Once there he fell back on the bed allowing her to be on top. Felicity worked on getting Oliver's pants off, while he had the easier task of getting her PJ bottom off. The moans and groans of sex replaced any conversation. For the next how many hours, it was just them and no one else. There were no more problems to solve, no more missions at the moment, just them. And they were going to make the most of that time as they could.

Arrow

Felicity awoke happy because she woke up with the man she loved in bed with her. She moved her head from on his shoulder to his chest so that she could listen to his heartbeat. He allowed this for a few moments then he spoke up.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"Do you want me to make it? Because if you do then we are having cereal which is what I eat for breakfast when I cook it," Felicity replied.

"I'll buy," he smiled.

"Now that I like the sound of," she cooed. "Where?"

"Your choice," he said.

"Oh, there is a diner that opened up on the edge of the Glades. It has the best banana pancakes in the world. I love banana pancakes. Do you?" she asked him.

"I'm more of a waffle guy than a pancake one, though I have had my share of pancakes at three in the morning while inebriated. Tommy thought heavy breakfast early in the morning kept away hangovers," Olive told her.

"You miss him," she said softly.

"Yeah, I miss him. The last few months weren't good between us. I regret that," said Oliver.

"The diner has waffles, too," Felicity smiled. "And Eggs Benedict and..."

"You don't have to sell me on it. Having breakfast with you is sell enough," Oliver said.

Felicity moved into him and kissed him.

"And after breakfast?" she asked.

"I have to see Laurel and check on Roy's status," said Oliver.

"I'll come with you," she said.

"You don't have to."

"I know."

Arrow

Laurel let Oliver and Felicity into her apartment. Nyssa was there seated on the sofa. Felicity noticed that she looked at Oliver with fear, which confused her. She had no reason to fear Oliver, but maybe Nyssa now feared the league.

"Sit down. I'll get you coffee," said Laurel.

Oliver sat down in an armchair. Felicity chose the sofa leaving a space between her and Nyssa. Laurel came in with a tray with four mugs, a creamer, and sugar bowl on it. She hated Nyssa a mug.

"He's your tea," she said.

"Thank you, Laurel."

She placed the tray down on the coffee table.

"Help yourself," she said then took a mug and sat in the other armchair.

Felicity fixed the coffee the way she likes it, while Oliver just took the mug and sipped it.

"I guess you're here about Roy," said Laurel.

Oliver nodded yes.

"The heir is loyal to his minions," said Nyssa.

"Roy isn't a minion. He is a friend and a partner," said Oliver.

"My father would not appreciate that sort of talk," said Nyssa.

"I'm not like your father. Are you?" asked Oliver.

"I thought I was," Nyssa sighed. "I might have been mistaken."

"Let me tell you about where Roy stands," Laurel started.

"Is he alright?" asked Felicity.

"Roy is fine. After the treatment he got in prison, he is being handle with kid gloves in a holding cell," answered Laurel. "I've been in discussion with the DA to drop all charges against him. He did interfere in a police matter, but we are open to a lawsuit for the way he was treated in prison. I believe the DA and the mayor are leaning towards dropping the charges. They will let me know on Monday."

"Good. Roy will be safe," said Oliver.

"He'll be able to return with you to Nanda Parbat," said Nyssa.

Oliver smiled.

"Roy isn't going back to Nanda Parbat. He's staying here where he is needed," Oliver told her.

"You cannot do that," Nyssa replied. "You are not Ra's Al Ghul. You cannot release him."

"You released Sara," said Oliver. "I believe the heir has some power."

"My father won't let you do what you want, Al Sahim," said Nyssa. "He will mold you to become like him."

"You fear the league now, don't you?" asked Oliver.

Nyssa stiffened and looked away from him. Felicity could see the fear.

"Nyssa, you can trust Oliver. He isn't Al Sahim, but Oliver Queen, a man willing to risk his own life for others. He doesn't want to hurt you. He wants to help you," pleaded Felicity.

Nyssa looked back at Oliver. She took her time and weighed her options then she spoke.

"My father cannot leave me alive," said Nyssa. "He knows that there are many who are loyal to me. Everyone must be loyal to the heir. If my sister Talia weren't in hiding he'd have her killed, also. It is all about you now."

"Nyssa, what would you do if you control the league?" asked Oliver.

"Replace evil with death," she said.

"Find a better way and you can have the league. I don't want it," sad Oliver.

"You would relinquish the league to me?" she asked.

"Gratefully, if I knew I could trust you," said Oliver.

"Help keep me alive then and I will consider another way," said Nyssa.

"Good."

Arrow

Oliver walked about the underground subway station area that Ray had been turning into their new base. He noticed how in the former restaurant with the computers and other high tech toys there was an area for Ray's Atom suit. The other restaurant was being turned into a gym/slash training area. It was impressive.

"I'm having a hidden entrance put over there so that it opens up behind the building in the alleyway, so I can takeoff without being seen," said Ray.

"Ray, you got the six core processor. It's not even on the market yet," said Felicity with excitement.

"I know people," Ray smiled.

"We'll be able to do deep data mining now," said Felicity. "This should help us to track down criminals faster."

"You deserve the best," said Ray.

Oliver glanced at Ray with his peripheral vision. The man was in love with Felicity. Oliver took a deep breath and exhaled. She was his not Ray's. He had to just remind himself of that fact.

"When will this place be completely operational?" asked Oliver.

"Three weeks," said Ray.

"Have you heard from Chad Graham?" asked Oliver.

Ray turned and looked at Oliver. He seemed annoyed by the question.

"He called to set up another appointment," said Ray.

"Make the appointment. We need to find out what he wants from you," said Oliver.

"So, I should open my company and myself up to Graham?" asked Ray.

"A little, just a little," said Oliver.

"I'll make an appointment with him," said Ray.

"Make sure Felicity is there," said Oliver.

"Will it be safe for her?" asked Ray.

"I'll be watching," replied Oliver.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Oliver suggested his father's favorite conference room, the one with the observation room with the two-way mirror. He stood in the observation room along with Diggle. They watched as Chad Graham presented his business proposal to Ray and Felicity. When Chad asked for a computer in order to call up some information, Felicity provided him with a laptop that was not part of the Palmer Technologies IT system.

Oliver noticed two things: the way Chad glanced at Felicity, as if she was a threat, and how Ray grabbed and held onto Felicity's hand. He didn't care that Felicity looked slightly annoyed at the handholding; he cared only that Ray did it.

"Good thing you don't have your bow and arrows with you," teased Diggle.

"I know that Ray and Felicity were together for a time. That doesn't bother me. I caused that with my behavior. But, I'm not sure that Ray knows it is over," said Oliver.

"Or maybe he's not willing to give up on her," offered Diggle.

"Dig, am I a right for her?" he asked.

"What?"

"Am I the right man for her?" Oliver asked again.

"In the end that's up to Felicity, but if you are asking me if you two are meant for each other then I have one answer," he said then paused. "Oh, yeah. You two are meant for each other."

Oliver looked over at him and grinned then said, "I trust your opinion."

"Even though you don't always take it," added Diggle.

They both turned their attention back to the conference room. Graham finished explained how cybernetic prostheses limbs would change people's lives. Ray nodded.

"Do you have any financials on this proposed joint venture?" asked Ray.

"I do," he said then took a folder out of his briefcase and handed it to Ray.

Ray opened the folder and started to review the numbers. Chad looked at Felicity. He had the eyes of a predator looking at their kill. Oliver made a fist with his right hand.

"He is dangerous," said Oliver.

"So aren't you," Diggle reminded him.

"Even more so now, Dig," said Oliver.

Diggle looked at him for a moment. He knew that Oliver must have done things at Nanda Parbat to prove himself to Ra's Al Ghul, but not he wondered how much of an effect that had on him. The past few years he had come so far that he hoped he hadn't taken too far a step backwards.

"What are you going to do about Graham?" asked Diggle.

"I haven't decided yet," murmured Oliver.

Oliver's smart phone rang. He pulled it out of his pants and answered it.

"Yes."

"_It's done. The DA and we've agreed to release Roy tomorrow and drop all charges as long as he signs an agreement not to sue," _Laurel told him.

"He'll sign. Give me the time and I'll pick him up," said Oliver.

"_I'll let you know tonight," _she hung up.

He put the phone away and looked at Diggle.

"Roy is getting off," Oliver said.

They turned their attention back to the conference room. Oliver made a mental note that Felicity was not to be left lone until Graham was handled.

"Are you interested?" asked Graham.

"I am," answered Ray. "I just like a few days to take a look at these financials."

"Take a week. Shall we say next week, same time, same place," offered Graham.

"Of course," Ray smiled.

"Excellent," said Graham.

Graham stood up. He offered his hand to Ray. They shook hands. Next he offered his hand to Felicity. Reluctantly, she took his hand. Oliver tensed as he watched this. He readied himself for action even at the slightest provocation. Graham shook her hand. He left the conference room.

Ray and Felicity sat down and waited for Oliver and Diggle. They entered the conference room a minute later.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy," Ray started.

"He gave me the creeps," added Felicity.

"Hold on to that feeling," said Oliver.

"What's next?" asked Ray.

"I think it's time for me to prod him," said Oliver.

Arrow

Unlike Ra's Al Ghul, as heir Oliver didn't keep a low profile. Aziz acted as his driver, as he went to pick up Roy from the police. Felicity came with him. He didn't want her to do so, but she insisted and he was having a more and more difficult time saying no to her.

The black Lexus LS pulled up in front of the precinct. Oliver waited for Aziz to open the door. Once open he exited then held out his hand, which Felicity took, and he helped her out. They walked up the stairs to the precinct. Felicity was getting used to heir Oliver version. He was more aggressive in some ways. If he wanted something, he took it. He took her from Ray. And then there was the royal green robe coat. With it on he walked about as if he was royalty, which she guessed he was in some ways. He was the prince of the League of Assassins.

They entered the precinct and heads turned to stare at them. Oliver stood there like a statue letting the tumult he caused wane. Finally, Captain Lance and ADA Laurel Lance came out of his office.

"I should have known that you show up," said Lance.

Laurel closed her eyes. Her father's blaming of Oliver for everything that went wrong was getting tiresome.

"Roy is being processed," Laurel stated. "There is an interview room you can wait for him."

"I'll show you," said Lance.

Oliver spoke to Aziz in a language no recognized. Aziz stayed. Felicity and Oliver followed Lance. They entered the interview room and Lance turned on Oliver.

"The last time we met you tried to make me feel like I was the bad guy here," growled Lance.

With his hands behind back, Oliver turned and faced Captain Lance.

"Captain Lance, I am here to collect my friend and that is all. I know you have a problem with me, but I ask you keep it to yourself, or I'll have you charge with harassment," Oliver stated coldly.

Felicity looked at him shocked by his behavior. Oliver used to be bothered by Lance, guilty because of the pain he caused him and his family, but now he had enough of the man. Yes, Lance had caused them problems, but Oliver only felt sad that he had pushed the man so far.

"You are a piece of work, you know that. You are a killer and bastard...," Lance started.

"And you are a failure as a father and a police officer. You can't keep anyone safe and you blame me for it," snapped Oliver.

Lance lost his tempter and threw a punch at Oliver's jaw. His punch was stopped dead in its tracks by Oliver. With reflexes faster than Lance thought possible and strength he was surprised by, Oliver brought his right hand from behind his back and caught the punch several inches from his face. He now held the punch in place.

"Captain Lance," Oliver's voice had changed. It was no longer cold but sad and tired. "You forced me into taking Ra's Al Ghul's offer. Your hatred for me left me nowhere to go, nowhere to find a safe haven so I could come up with a plan to counter Ra's. I don't blame you for the pain I suffered at Ra's hand because pain I can take, but I hold you equally culpable for those I had to kill in my training. I had sworn to stop killing, to honor the death of my friend Tommy Merlyn and my love of Felicity and find another way to bring people to justice, but I had to break that promise, that pledge, in order to survive my training with Ra's Al Ghul. Take your hatred for me and keep it to yourself and if you come after me or anyone I love again, be prepared to die."

"Oliver!" Felicity gasped.

Oliver let go of Lance's hand. Lance pulled it back and rubbed it as it now throbbed with pain. He knew he was lucky that his hand wasn't broken.

"Oliver," Felicity pulled him around so that he was facing her. She lifted her hand and gently touched his cheek. "I didn't know what happened to you, Oliver. Tell me what happened."

"Felicity, not here and not know," he said.

"No, here and now. I don't care if Captain Lance's hear it," she said wanting Captain Lance to hear it.

He looked down at the floor and then spoke in a monotone, "One of my tests was to take on six men with a sword while blindfolded. It wasn't good enough to disarm them; I had to kill them. I killed all six."

"They would have killed you, right?" she said.

"Yes, but we know that doesn't mean anything to me. I've had many try to kill me and I brought them in alive," he answered looking up at her.

"By they weren't assassins from the League of Assassins," she told him. "What else?"

"My final tests was to have dinner with two traitors. One was loyal to Nyssa and the other wanted to be the heir himself. Nyssa's offered her loyalty by the end of dinner. The other one tried to kill me but I killed him. Ra's orchestrated this killing as my final test," explained Oliver.

"You are not a killer. Ra's wants you to be a killer. He wants you to be like him, but you are not a killer. You did what you did to survive, and now we have to get you away from that bastard," Felicity told him.

She then moved in close to him and kissed him. He lowered his head in shame and then grabbed onto he and held onto like a drowning man holding on to a floatation device. Lance felt sick to his stomach. Sara was trained by those bastards. His loving Sara. He needed some time alone. Without saying a word, he left them alone.

Felicity and Oliver stayed in that position until Laurel brought Roy into the room.

"Are we interrupting?" Roy asked.

Felicity stepped back. She had to wipe away a few tears, but there was a genuine smile on her face.

"Are you two okay?" asked Laurel.

"Oliver was just sharing something with me," said Felicity then she looked at Roy and Laurel. "We need to get Oliver away from the league."

"What about me?" Roy asked with a smile.

Oliver turned and looked at him then said, "Roy Harper, I release you from the league. You're free."

"Oliver, no, not while you are still the heir. You need me. I'm your backup," said Roy.

"Roy, I need you to stay here and protect this city and those I love," Oliver said.

"But...," Roy stopped.

"No, buts. You know there is no arguing with me," Oliver stated sounding more like the heir to the Demon than the Arrow.

"I'll stay," Roy agreed but he wasn't happy.

"Let's go. It's time to put some pressure on Prometheus," said Oliver.

Felicity slipped her hand then arm around Oliver's right arm. Just her touched relaxed him.

"We are a team, Oliver. We'll stop Graham and we'll get you free of the league," said Felicity.

He leaned in close to her ear, "I love you."

She smiled then said, "I love you, too."

Arrow

Oliver dressed in the black and grey of his League of Assassins gear. He carried a sword along with his black bow and black arrows. With his hood up and a covering his lower half of his face, Oliver had his identity covered, though he did miss his mask.

Aziz and Ameen accompanied Oliver on his recon of the warehouse that Graham purchased in order to convert into offices and research lab. Oliver assumed that Graham had other activities he wanted to run out of a place that was near the docks and in the Glades.

Roy insisted to come along with them as representative of Starling City. Although Ray liked to call it Team Atom, Roy refused to even use the name as a joke. He was loyal to Oliver not Ray Palmer. He wore his Arsenal gear, or a new version of it.

Oliver motioned Aziz and Ameen to scout the outskirts. Roy came up beside Oliver. He had an earpiece in that was in contact with Diggle and Felicity, and whoever was else was at the abandoned subway station.

"Roy, I've checked every camera I can in the area. There is activity in the warehouse, at least 12 men and I detected weapons," Felicity's voice cam over the earpiece.

Roy touched the earpiece to speak.

"Graham there?" he asked.

"I think so," said Felicity.

"Tell her we are going to recon the warehouse and see what they are up to," Oliver told Roy.

He relayed the message then the two of them were off the rooftop they had stationed themselves on and headed to the warehouse. Oliver saw that Aziz was in position on the roof of he warehouse. He didn't see Ameen. Oliver motioned to Roy that they should get closer.

Continuing in stealth, they headed towards the warehouse. It was large warehouse, the kind used to a business had its secrete. Oliver and Roy sent grappling line arrows up to the roof and joined Aziz.

"Where is Ameen?" asked Oliver.

"He wanted to check closer," said Aziz. "He is in the rafters."

Oliver was angry. He didn't want to risk be noticed. Suddenly. He heard gunfire. The three men check a hole in the roof. Ameen was under fire. Graham had spotted him and now he was being shot.

"We need to help him," Roy stated.

"He was seen. His fate is his own because of sloppy work," said Aiziz.

"And I'm the one who has to make the decision," said Oliver.

Before he could say anything further Ameen took out three men with arrows then slipped from the rafters. He took another two men out with his sword then Graham reacted. Without a weapon he came at Ameen. Oliver observed quietly choosing not to come to Ameen's aid. Aziz nodded his head in approval, while Roy looked at Oliver barely hiding his annoyance.

Ameen swung the sword at Graham, who put his left arm to block it. The sword sounded like it hit metal. Oliver focused in on the arm. The skin was camouflage. Underneath was a cybernetic arm, not an implant but an arm. With his other arm Graham struck Ameen in the chest. The clear sound of bones breaking could be heard, as Ameen dropped his sword and reached with both hands to his chest.

Graham stepped back and watched as Ameen sruggled to breath. After a minute Ameen dropped to his knees. His struggle for breath increased and all Graham did was watch. Ameen knew death was near, so he reached for a hidden knife. Pulling it out of his sleeve, he struck at Graham, who grabbed his wrist and crushed it then with his right hand he grabbed his throat and crushed it. Ameen was dead.

"Clean these bodies up," ordered Graham. "I have a construction company coming tomorrow to turn this place into offices and research lab."

"Who is the guy with the arrows?" asked one of Graham's men.

"League of Assassins. I recognized the grab. It seems Ra's Al Ghul is interested in me again. He keeps trying to kill me," smiled Graham. "One of these days I'm going to have to return the favor."

"What else do you want us to do?" asked another of his men.

"I want reports on the drug and weapon trade in this town. I came here for Palmer Tech but there is no reason not to make some serious money," replied Graham.

Oliver looked at Aziz and Roy.

"Aziz, stay out of sight but follow Graham," he ordered.

"Yes, master," said Aziz.

"Roy, go let Palmer and Felicity know what Graham is up to," he told Roy.

"Where are you going?" asked Roy.

"I need to be alone," he answered.

Arrow

Nyssa walked the streets of Starling in a black fedora and black raincoat. She had a great deal on her mind. There were decisions that needed to be made and she knew that these decisions would change her life forever.

As she walked she sensed being followed. Even though she saw no signs of it, she knew she was being followed. She thought about visiting Laurel again and staying on her sofa, but now that she was being followed she would be her in danger. Instead she stuck her hands deeper her coat pocket until she felt the two knives hidden in the lining. If someone was coming to kill her, she wasn't going without a fight.

Cutting down an alleyway on purpose, she put her senses on alert and waited for the attack. The familiar sound of assassins coming down silk cloth could be heard behind her. She turned to see five of her father's assassins. Five bows were pointed at her. She knew from experience that she could avoid and block four. The fifth might be a problem.

"Ra's Al Ghul wishes you dead," one of the assassins told her. "We are the tool."

The sound of arrow after arrow after arrow after arrow could be heard. Four of the bows of the assassins were knocked out of their hands. The fifth fired at Nyssa. She caught the arrow and laughed.

The sound of another arrow could be heard. The arrow was a grappling arrow that embedded itself in the cement in front of Nyssa. Oliver zip lined down. He stood between the assassins and Nyssa.

"I am Al Sahim, Heir to the Demon, and you are supposed to obey me. Do not kill this woman," he ordered.

"Ra's Al Ghul outranks the heir," said an assassin. "We must disobey."

"Then suffer the consequences," he said.

Moving faster and with more confidence then he had even in the past, he nocked and fired arrow after arrow. One assassin took an arrow to the left knee, another one took an arrow through the hand, still another took one arrow in each shoulder, and finally an assassin took one through the hand. The fifth was lying dead with a knife in the chest thrown by Nyssa. Oliver exhaled in frustration.

"Take your fellow league member and go. Tell Ra's that his daughter his under the protection of his heir and if he has a problem with that then he can look for a new heir," commanded Oliver.

The assassins gathered themselves and their dead brother together and left. Oliver turned and looked at Nyssa.

"If I must thank you then thank you," she said.

"I was in the neighborhood looking for trouble to blow off steam. It appears that I found it," said Oliver. "Have you made up your mind about your father?"

"I believe I have," she answered.

Oliver nodded his approval.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The fact Oliver let one of the league members die without help bothered Roy and it bothered everyone else once he told them. This was Oliver Queen's way. The Oliver they knew would have come through the ceiling with arrows flying in order to save his companion. If he was willing to let one of his men die in order to collect intel on their enemy what would he do with them? Had his training with Ra's Al Ghul changed him that much? Was he now the truly the heir?

"You are wrong. This is our Oliver," started Felicity hearing the doubts about Oliver popping up. "He would never turn his back on us."

They were in the subway station. Diggle, Laurel, Roy, Thea, and Ray listened to Felicity defend Oliver. As she spoke unseen by them, Oliver came through the subway tunnel. He stayed hidden in the shadows.

"I don't care what he went through at Nanda Parbat, the man I love is back. Yes, he is hurt and, yes, he went through a great deal in the last few months, but he is still Oliver. Ra's Al Ghul may be the Demon's Head or the leader of the League of Assassins but Oliver is the Arrow, a man willing to sacrifice for his city and those he loves," Felicity told them.

"Felicity, you know me and you know how I feel about Oliver, he is my brother, but what Roy explained is disturbing. It sounds like Ra's has gotten into his head," said Diggle. "The guy he let die was abandoned."

Oliver came out of the shadows. Seeing him in his full League of Assassins gear was jarring.

"Ameen knew his fate when he didn't listen to me Al Sahim, not me Oliver Queen," said Oliver, as he came out of the shadow. "If he followed orders, he'd be alive, but he decided to push his luck. As for abandoning him Ameen died by the way of the league. He died well. As Al Sahim, I salute him and will speak well of him."

"But Oliver Queen is Al Sahim," said Diggle.

"Sorry, Dig, but that's not true. I had to compartmentalize, keep one separate from the other, in order to survive my training and tests in Nanda Parbat. If I didn't then Oliver Queen would be gone. Ra's would have seen that he still existed and kept pushing me and testing me until all there was remaining was Al Sahim," Oliver hissed. "Ra's wanted to force Oliver out of me and then fill me up with Al Sahim. He failed. Oliver Queen still exists. I still exist."

"Oliver," Felicity called to me.

He turned and looked at Felicity.

"I've been damaged even more by this experience, but I'm not broken and it is because of you. I kept you in my heart and mind and it saved me, saved Oliver Queen," he said to her. "You deserve better than me."

Tears filled Felicity's eyes. She moved closer to him and reached up and gently touched his stubble filled cheek.

"I don't want anyone else. I only want you," she said. "Let me help you."

Oliver enveloped her in his arms. Diggle let a smile play on his face. At first he was afraid that his time in Nanda Parbat had finally broken Oliver, but it didn't. Oliver Queen finally realized he had someone to live for, someone who loved him, the real Oliver Queen, and he was willing to let her in. He was going to fine.

"Okay, what did we learn from Ameen's death?" asked Diggle.

"Graham doesn't have cybernetic implants, his arms and, probably, his legs are cybernetic. Also, he wants some tech from Palmer Technologies. My guess is that it's your nanotechnology, which Felicity used to save you from a clot in your brain. Prometheus is more than a code name. It is how he sees himself, a real Titan among normal humans," Oliver stated.

"What do we do?" asked Diggle.

"Al Sahim says kill him, but Oliver Queen says we bring him to justice. He is going to take make a move to take over the drug trade and whatever other criminal activity he thinks can earn him some quick money. It's his M.O., or so I've been told," said Oliver.

"We could go the deal with him," offered Ray.

"You can't let him get the technology he wants," said Oliver. "He's too dangerous."

Plus, Oliver didn't like the way he eyed Felicity, but that was between him and Chad Graham.

"I have to draw Prometheus out," said Oliver. "It will expose him for what he truly is."

"How?" asked Ray.

"By being an itch he can't scratch," replied Oliver.

"Okay, what do we do?" asked Laurel.

"We make criminal activity for him in this city impossible. Whatever he tries to get involved in we stop him," Oliver explained.

"Are you sure this is the way you want to go?" asked Ray.

Oliver looked at him questioningly.

"You are a little compromised here. Maybe you want someone else to take the lead on this and you just stay in the background. Maybe you do nothing," offered Ray.

Oliver didn't respond. Instead he just stared coldly at Ray.

"Oliver," Diggle spoke up, "how will the league play in all of this?"

"They do as I say until I am no longer the heir," said Oliver.

"Do you have a plan to end you reign as the heir?" asked Diggle.

Oliver smiled but he didn't answer.

"Oliver," prodded Felicity, "you have something in mind, don't you?"

"It's too early to tell," was his answer.

Arrow

Oliver paced back and forth in the league's safe house. In the safe house he was Al Sahim and he was to be obeyed. Only Ra's Al Ghul's word was above his. When he was with his old team, he was Oliver Queen, their former leader, but more importantly their friend. If he ordered his League of Assassins of men to go kill Graham, they would without a question. Conversely, if he told Diggle, Roy, Laurel, Felicity, and Ray, that he wanted to kill Graham, they would be outraged and argue with him. Oliver smiled. In some ways Al Sahim had it easier. But, life wasn't supposed to be easy, or, at least, his life was supposed to be easy.

One of the league members entered his room. He stopped pacing and looked at him.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"The woman you tasked us to follow and keep safe. She is looking for you," he told Oliver.

Oliver let out a long sigh. He wanted some time alone to think, but Felicity wasn't going to give that to him.

"Have a car and driver prepared," he said.

"Yes, master," said the league member.

He exited. Oliver looked in the mirror. He was dressed all in black, except for his green robe coat. This was not how he wanted Felicity to see him tonight. It was time to change.

Arrow

Felicity held a tub of chocolate chip mint ice cream with her right hand and dug into with her left hand, as she sat on her new sofa. After Oliver's surprise visit to their subway base, he disappeared without talking to her. She knew he struggling with inner turmoil and guilt and wanted to be there for him, but he just melded with some shadows and disappeared.

Ray thought he was helpful after Oliver left. He gave a speech on how they knew Oliver better than him, so he'd let Diggle, Laurel, Roy, and her decide how to deal with him. It was then he asked: Do they trust him or not? Did he really think they wouldn't trust Oliver with all they had gone through with Oliver? What did he expect them to do?

She assumed Oliver would be jealous of Ray, but that Ray wouldn't be jealous of Oliver. Felicity started to think that she might have gotten that one wrong. Unexpectedly, her buzzer rang. She got up and buzzed the intercom.

"Yes," she said.

"Miss Smoak, we have a Mr. Oliver Queen here to see you," said security.

"Please, send him up," she said.

After letting go of the buzzer, she rushed over and grabbed the ice cream and spoon. The ice cream went into the freezer and the spoon was tossed in the skin. Next, she rushed into her bedroom and grabbed a robe. The fact that it was short, slinky, red silk robe that seemed out of place over her PJs didn't register right away. It finally registered when she heard a knock on her door.

"Oh, I look ridiculous," she gritted her teeth then walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing there in jeans, a black collared shirt, and leather jacket was Oliver. This was her Oliver. He wasn't in his Ra's Al Ghul heir grab. A genuine smile crossed his face.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded her head and stepped aside. Oliver came into her condo. He turned in time to catch Felicity as she catapulted herself into his arms after shutting the door. His arms held her tightly, not letting her feet hit the ground, as his mouth sought out her mouth. Holding her with one arm, he reached up with his right hand and undid her ponytail letting her hair fall free.

"Bedroom," she demanded in an out of breath voice.

He didn't need to be told twice. Oliver switched her in her his arms so that he was carrying her like a bride and made his way to her bedroom.

Arrow

Felicity awoke to the smell of coffee filling up her apartment, as well as eggs, turkey sausage, and toast. Since she was now without her PJs, she grabbed her red, slinky, silk robe, put it on, and headed into her kitchen. She found Oliver in his jeans and shirt, which was unbuttoned, scrambled eggs. He didn't even look at her but said, "Get yourself some coffee. Breakfast is almost done. I thought we could eat at the breakfast nook."

"I never really thought of you as someone who could cook," she said.

"I would have had to eaten raw meat on the island if I didn't learn to cook," he told her.

He put some of the eggs on one plate then on another. Next he took the sausages out of the oven and put three on Felicity's plate and three on his own then he grabbed the toast, which was on a small plate, and brought everything over to the breakfast nook. Felicity was sipping her coffee.

"Hmmm," was her response to seeing the food.

"I was hungry and I thought you might be, too," he said.

"Oh, yeah, I am," she smiled.

Felicity tucked into her food, as did Oliver. For a few moments they ate in a pleasant silence then Felicity broke the silence.

"Why did you disappear yesterday?" she asked.

Oliver put down his fork then took a sip of coffee before answering.

"I needed to think and make a decision," he said.

"About what?" she asked.

"Who I want to be," he answered.

"And who is that?"

"Who showed up at your door last night, Felicity?" he asked.

"You did. Oliver did," she answered softly.

"That's right," he smiled.

"So, what's your plan Oliver?" asked Felicity.

"My plan is to restore Nyssa to her proper place. First, she needs to decide if she accepts my offer then she had to convince me that she'd behave differently replacing her father. I don't want to be Al Sahim any longer," said Oliver.

"So Al Sahim's goodbye is taking down Prometheus?" asked Felicity.

"No, Felicity, Al Sahim isn't going to take down Prometheus," said Oliver. "I started as the Hood then they knew me as the Arrow. It's time we introduce Starling City to the Green Arrow. I don't care if Lance wants me in jail and has the police all over me. We'll do it smarter this time."

Felicity beamed with excitement then asked, "How do we get started?"

"Are you still friendly with Cisco?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"I need more non-lethal arrows, more trick arrows," he said. "Think he'll do you a favor?"

"I think he'll do the Green Arrow a favor," said Felicity. "Ray bought Star Labs and Cisco and Caitlyn are still working there."

"Are they still housing metahumans there?" asked Oliver

"Yup," Felicity said then took a long sip of coffee.

"I have the feeling you want to take a trip to Central City," said Oliver.

"Yup."

"Okay, let's take a trip," said Oliver.

Arrow

Cisco was working in the lab when they arrived. Felicity felt sort of awkward being there. The last time she showed up with Ray, who needed help with his suit. She was clinging to him and calling him her boyfriend. Now seeing Barry's face light up when she walked in with Oliver on her arm, it made her think he wasn't jealous of Ray, but sad that she wasn't with Oliver.

"Oliver, or should I call you Al Sahim," said Barry with a smirk.

"Don't push it, Barry. You may be fast but I have a legion of assassins I can send after you," smiled Oliver.

"You are still part of the League of Assassins," said Caitlyn apprehensively.

"I am working on ending that relationship," said Oliver.

"And I have your new costume and some really cool arrows and ideas for some more," said Cisco.

"Costume? It's not a costume. It either a uniform or gear, but not costume," Oliver said though gritted teeth.

"Okay, gear," smiled Cisco. "You coming to my lab?"

"Call on, Oliver, he's been having a blast designing stuff for you," said Barry.

"I'm coming," said Felicity, as she followed Barry, Oliver, and Cisco.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Oliver was impressed by what Cisco had done. Though, it looked like green leather, it was a Kevlar and leather weave with re-enforced sections that included a sea-cubed composite material sewn into the jacket that acted as lightweight knife and bullet proof adding even more protection. Next came the replacement for his mask. It appeared to be nothing more than green goggles, but they were his new mask that included night vision, scanning capabilities including temperature and wind - items an archer would like to know, and a Bluetooth earpiece for communications. All that was missing was Shado's hood, but that was now in the evidence warehouse of the Starling city Police Department thanks to Captain Lance. Oliver nodded his head in approval. He liked it.

With the new suit getting Oliver's approval, he and Cisco went over his new arrows. There was a Taser arrow, an arrow that released a foam that quickly hardened into almost steel-like consistency, a new improved grappling arrow with greater strength and tensile line length, a flash grenade arrow, new explosive arrows with greater explosive capability, a sedative arrow, a gas grenade arrow, and newly improved regular arrows that were stronger and able to penetrate denser materials. Cisco had designs for even more arrows, including one to record conversations and tap into IT systems. His arsenal was expanding and he liked it.

"Cisco, outstanding," Oliver said then offered him his right hand to shake.

Cisco blushed then shook Oliver's hand. Felicity couldn't help but laugh. Barry joined her. They both knew that Cisco was intimidated by Oliver.

"He made my suit for me, so I recommend his work highly. I don't even chafe," said Barry.

"Too much information," remarked Felicity.

Barry smiled then said, "Now, first the Hood then the Arrow, Oliver, what next?"

"The Green Arrow," smiled Oliver.

"No more Al Sahim?" asked Barry.

"No more," said Oliver. "Ra's is going to have to find a new heir. I can't be Oliver Queen and Al Sahim."

"Ra's will be coming for you," Barry pointed out.

"I know," Oliver said as he continued to examine arrows.

"So, how can I help?" asked Barry.

"Ohh, me, too," added Cisco. "I've got all sorts of ideas for non-lethal weapons. I mean I finished the Black Canary's canary cry for her. It's a sonic weapon that will immobilize people. I could do some arrows like that, too."

"Okay, Cisco, I got it. You've got lots of ideas," said Oliver.

"I guess I can help, also," said Caitlyn.

"Well, Arsenal will need an upgrade for his suit and some new weapons and arrows, and probably the Black Canary needs an upgrade of her suit, as well as a suit for Artemis," said Felicity.

"Artemis?" asked Cisco.

"My sister," stated Oliver using his Arrow growl.

"Okay, okay, I can handle that. We'll make sure that she is well taken care of. I think a visit to Starling City is in order," said Cisco.

"Road trip," smiled Barry.

Oliver looked over at Felicity, who was beaming with joy. He was back. Al Sahim wasn't going to make a return. Oliver Queen would now be the Green Arrow.

"I think I'll try this suit on," said Oliver. "You know to make sure that it fits."

"Be my guest," replied Cisco.

Arrow

With Felicity in tow Ray gave Cisco and Caitlyn a tour of the new base that he had built in the abandoned subway station. The four of the oohed and aahed the technology. Oliver and Barry, even though he was a lover of tech, too, stood off to the side watching them. Ray and Cisco reminded them of two kids playing with the latest game console, as they bounced around from computer to smart table to computer then over to the area where his Atom suit was stored. They were excited about every bit of the tech and possibilities of even more tech.

"You like this place?" asked Barry looking around at the abandoned subway station.

"No," growled Oliver, "but I had no say in it."

"Don't blame you. Your old place was beneath a nightclub and now you are beneath the streets. That is quite a difference," Barry smiled.

"Ray's money, Ray's choice," said Oliver.

"That bother you?" asked Barry.

"Maybe," admitted Oliver.

"Ray bother you?" asked Barry

"Walter Steele for the past year has been trying to get my and Thea's inheritance, stocks, and belongings out of receivership. Thea told me the other day that he is getting closer," said Oliver. "First thing I do is setup a new base."

Barry chuckled.

"So Ray bothers you," said Barry.

Oliver growled his answer, which amused Barry.

"When he showed up with Felicity as boyfriend and girlfriend, it just didn't seem right. You and Felicity, though, seem right," said Barry.

"I hope so," Oliver said softly.

Barry nodded his head then took a deep breath. It was time to broach a more difficult subject.

"You ready for Ra's Al Ghul?" asked Barry.

"I don't know if anyone is ready to face him," said Oliver.

"How about you spar with me? I won't use my full speed, but I'll make it difficult for you, sharpen your skills," offered Barry.

"The training area is over here," said Oliver then he smiled.

"You are going to owe about fifteen hamburgers after this," smiled Barry.

"No fries?" smiled Oliver.

"Oh, yeah, fries, too," added Barry.

Arrow

Felicity, Ray, Cisco, and Caitlyn were finished playing with the high tech toys. For well over an hour, they played around and even started to do some searches on Chad Graham and Prometheus. As they exited the computer area, they heard grunting and moaning coming from the training area. The four of them walked over and looked through the glass window of the former restaurant at a bare chested Oliver sparring with a bare chested Barry. They were using wooden swords, as a precaution so that Barry did not get himself killed.

"He does this a lot, doesn't he?" asked Caitlyn, as she stared at them.

"No shirt?" asked Felicity.

"Yeah," she answered.

"That's Oliver," replied Felicity.

"He certainly stays in good shape," said Caitlyn.

"Oh, yeah, he believes in training," Felicity smiled.

"And from a medical point of view those scars are remarkable," stated Caitlyn.

Ray and Cisco watched looking far less entertained than the two women.

Oliver blocked Barry, who was working at reduced speed. Occasionally, Barry would speed up, and Oliver would continue to block them. Sometimes he anticipated the area the strike would come and sometimes his reflexes even surprised Barry. Finally, Barry went for a quick kill, but Oliver caught the wooden blade with his bare hand and smacked Barry in the ribs.

"Hey, that hurt," Barry complained.

Oliver smirked.

"If it was a real sword, you wouldn't have grabbed the blade," Barry said.

"Yes, I would have," replied Oliver.

Felicity and the rest came into the training center.

"Really?" asked Barry.

"Yup, he would have grabbed it," said Felicity with a grin.

Caitlyn walked up to Oliver and without permission touched the scar that Ra's gave him. She then went around to his back and touched the exit wound scar.

"Someone ran you through with a sword," she stated in shock.

"I know. I was there. It was Ra's Al Ghul," said Oliver.

"And you survived it. I mean, of course, you survived it. You must have had emergency medical attention right away," she said.

"I was kicked off a mountain and lay in the cold and snow for hours then was brought to a cabin where Tatsu used Japanese holistic medicine, herbs and teas, to bring me back from the brink of death," he told her.

"You should be dead," Caitlyn stated.

"Many times over," replied Oliver.

"But he isn't and I like him this way - alive and ... sweaty," added Felicity.

"Okay, I'm hungry. You owe me a lot of burgers," Barry spoke up.

"Ooh, dinner is on me. There is a Big Burger not far from here," said Ray.

"You two shower. Ray and Cisco can go get some takeout and bring it back here," said Felicity.

"How many burgers exactly do you want?" asked Ray.

"Fifteen should do. I'm feeling seriously depleted," answered Barry. "Oh, and lots of curly fries and a milkshake."

Ray looked at him as if he was insane then asked, "Do you gain weight?"

"Nope. My metabolism is also sped up. I can't get drunk and I need to eat a lot," Barry told him.

"Wow," said Ray. "I bet the can't getting drunk part comes in handy."

Barry grinned, "Yeah."

"Come on, Barry, I'll show you were the showers are," Oliver said.

Arrow

"I'm not going back to Central City until Ra's Al Ghul isn't a problem for you," insisted Barry, as he finished up his twelfth cheeseburger. "You were there for me with the Reverse Flash."

"What?" Felicity interrupted. "Oliver helped defeat the Reverse Flash?"

Ray dropped his burger. He could see the love in Felicity's eyes and the guilt in Oliver's.

"I called for help from Oliver and Firestorm. Ronnie...," Barry didn't finish the sentence. "Oliver ended up putting an arrow in Wells. He killed him before he could kill again."

Felicity looked at Oliver and she understood the guilt in his eyes. Becoming Al Sahim had made him a killer again. He had come so far and he stumbled because of Ra's.

"Ra's agreed to the mission," Oliver stated quietly.

"I'm not going to desert you, Oliver. You didn't desert me," said Barry.

"You'll have to listen to me then," said Oliver.

"Haven't I in the past?" smiled Barry.

"I'm in, too," added Ray.

"I'm not leaving," Cisco said. "I have work to do getting Arsenal, the Black Canary, and Artemis ready for what's to come."

"Looks like I'm here for a while, too," smiled Caitlyn.

"I'll let Joe know that I'm staying in Starling City for however long this takes," said Barry.

"Thank you," Oliver said softly.

Barry, Cisco, and Caitlyn grinned. A sincere thank you from Oliver was an accomplishment.

"Felicity," Oliver turned to her, "I need information on Graham's and his men's movements tonight. They are going to be introduced to the Green Arrow."

"I should call Laurel, Diggle, Thea, and Roy," said Felicity.

"No, tonight I go out alone," said Oliver. "I need to introduce myself."

"I'll back you up," said Barry then he paused as he saw Oliver's glare. "From a distance."

Oliver was about to open his mouth when Felicity spoke for me.

"Thank you, Barry," said Felicity.

"And if you need air support, I'll be ready," added Ray.

"See," Felicity started in on Oliver, "you can introduce yourself and still have backup."

He looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" he asked.

"Nope," she answered.

"Okay, I won't argue," he conceded.

"Smart man," she said.

"Really?" smiled Oliver.

"Of course, you are. You're my man," she said.

Ray looked down at his burger. His appetite was definitely gone.

Arrow

Using the ramp Ray had built that came out in the alleyway behind the apartment building Oliver rode his Ducati to a part of the Glades known as the Combat Zone. According to Felicity's information, Prometheus was meeting with Tommy Jefferson, AKA the President, and his men about expanding Jefferson's influence in the Starling city drug trade. As he sped to the location, a parking garage that Jefferson owned, Felicity hacked into their security system and started to do a head count.

"Green Arrow, so far I count eight men on Jefferson's side and six men on Prometheus. By the way, Graham is dressed in all black and wearing what I believe is a Corinthian Helmet, which covers the face pretty much. It really dramatic, like Greek tragedy dramatic," she told him.

"Thank you, Overwatch," he said.

"I need a better code name," she demanded.

"It's your code name so you come you with it," Oliver suggested.

"I like Watcher, though it does sound a little too voyeuristic," she rambled. "Who watches the Watchmen? I always liked that quote. Maybe I'll go for the Latin for watchmen - custodes. But that sounds like I sound be cleaning up after you instead of watching over you."

"Watcher, focus," growled Oliver.

"How about Guardian Angel," suggested Ray over the comm. "Watcher in the book of Enoch is an angel who watches over people, a guardian. I like Guardian Angel."

"I like that, too," agreed Felicity.

"I swear you two are related," mumbled Oliver.

"What was that, Green Arrow?" snapped Felicity.

"Almost at the garage," Oliver said, who could hear Barry chuckling into his comm. "Run silent from here."

Oliver parked his bike in an alley then made his way to the garage. The first pair, he came upon, were acting as sentries. Nocking two Taser arrows he checked the wind in his goggles. It was ten miles and hour coming out of the east. He fired the arrows. Both hit their marks. The Taser heads discharged a large enough current to knock the men unconscious. Oliver continued.

"Green Arrow, four more of Jefferson's men have showed up. They are heavily armed," Felicity told him.

He didn't respond but kept going. Working his way to the third level he found his prey. The President was using his Mercedes as a stereo. The doors were open and loud music blared out of. Prometheus and his men were standing and waiting for the President to acknowledge them. Finally, the President motioned to turn off the music.

"You're here to tell me how to become wealthier, huh?" the President said to Prometheus.

"I am here to show you how to rule a city," replied Graham.

Even under that helmet Oliver recognized the voice. He nocked a recording arrow and fired so that no one noticed it, as it embedded in the roof. It started recording.

"Guardian Angel, I'm recording their conversation. Make a copy," Oliver said.

"Considered it done," she replied.

Oliver let the President and Prometheus talk business. He nocked a foam arrow this time and waited for an opportunity to use it.

"So, if we follow your lead you'll let me work for you and give me a piece of the pie," said the President. "I own the pie."

"A small pie. I am offering you a piece of a large pie. It will be more money, more power, and more respect," stated Prometheus.

"You really think that you can take down the crime families, Murphy, Carona, Batelli, not to mention the Bratav?" asked the President.

"They will either follow in line or die," said Prometheus. "Because you are the first to join, you will benefit the most. What do you say?"

"Why should I fear you?" asked the President.

Prometheus shook his head. He lifted his right arm and a discharge of plasma left it, burning away the fake skin. The plasma hit one of Jefferson's men put a hole in his torso. The man was still standing but dead. Finally, he fell over.

"That is why you should fear me," Prometheus stated.

"Green Arrow, I think you need backup," said Felicity in his ear.

Oliver didn't answer. He fired the foam arrow at the tire of the Mercedes. The arrow hit the tire, exploded, and then encased the tire in foam that quickly hardened. With that done, Oliver came out of the shadows firing arrows.

"Flash, please," Felicity said in Barry's comm only.

"I got it, Guardian Angel," said Barry.

He took off in a blur from his waiting point several miles away. Oliver fired, dodged bullets, rolled away from danger, and fired more arrows. He was taking men down one by one with Prometheus watching. From behind someone hit him with three round from a Glock. Oliver fell, rolled, and came up ready to fire an arrow. He grimaced in pain, but quickly ignored that pain. Suddenly, a red and yellow blur with electricity mixed in appeared and took out four men, who had moved into position to attack Oliver's back.

"I didn't ask for help," Oliver growled.

"I know," Barry replied. "You Guardian Angel requested my appearance."

A growl came from Oliver, who fired a flash grenade arrow in front of the President and three of his men. Once they were thrown off balance, Oliver fired to foam arrows encasing their feet in the foam. Prometheus started to clap. Oliver turned with a nocked arrow ready to fire at him.

"I thought you were gone from this city," said Prometheus, "and that this city was now protected by bumpkin in a metal suit."

"I am not a bumpkin," Ray protested over the comm.

Oliver forced down a smile. All the men were either Taser, foamed, out cold from a sedative, or rounded up and tied up by Barry. Prometheus stood there challenging Oliver. He was all that was left.

"You don't think you can handle the two of us, do you?" asked Barry.

Prometheus moved quickly. He let an electric discharge out of both arms to the ground. Oliver reacted quickly, grabbing then fired a grappling arrow to the ceiling and removing his legs from the ground. Barry had started forward towards Prometheus. He was an inch from hitting Graham, but an electric current went through his body knocking him out cold. Oliver dropped from the grappling rope.

"This is appropriate," said Graham. "One on one, the most skilled against the most skilled."

Oliver reacted quickly and fired an explosive arrow at Prometheus feet. It exploded sending Graham backwards but not off his feet. He raised his arms to fire but Oliver already let loose two Taser arrows. One was stopped with a blast of plasma but the other one it him in the chest and released its charge.

Prometheus absorbed the energy, though. His cybernetics used it to power up. Oliver fired a flash grenade, blinding and disorienting Graham. He came in behind the grenade using his composite bow as a weapon and hit him about the head and shoulders continuously then followed it up with a leg sweep that took him off his feet.

Cisco had added a new arrow he finished to Oliver's quiver. It was an EM pulse arrow. Oliver took it out, nocked it up and fired it at Graham. The EM pulse discharge made his legs and arms go dead. Next, Oliver fired a foam arrow and encased his torso. Oliver turned and helped Barry up.

"I came so close to getting him," Barry said sheepishly.

"Barry, you are remarkable and you are intelligent. You have to start using that brain along with your speed. Once you do you'll be unstoppable, well, almost unstoppable," said Oliver with a smirk.

Barry looked down at Prometheus then said, "Call the cops?"

Oliver touched his earpiece then said to Felicity, "Call Lance and tell him he has trash to pick up then transfer the recording to him and tell him that the Green Arrow thanks him. Use a voice modulator. He doesn't need to know its you, even though he will."

"Are you sure about Lance?" asked Felicity.

"It's time he get over his bitterness," said Oliver.

Barry looked over at Oliver then said, "I guess we should get training for Ra's Al Ghul and his men."

Oliver nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Oliver stood off to the side from the rest of team, as they started to work. He couldn't get comfortable in Ray's base, or Atom Cave, as Cisco called it much to Ray's delight. He listened as Diggle tried to give Barry better tactical awareness, but his eyes were on Felicity as she, Ray, and Cisco performed their magic with technology. The light inside of her shined brightest when she was working on her computers or learning some new tech. In some ways Ray was the perfect match for her, if humans were software or computer programs. They complimented each other, fit each other. But, humans were software. They were a messy mix of emotions, needs, wants, and desires. Love wasn't chemistry it was art. When you saw a painting, you just knew if you liked it or not. You might convince yourself that you liked Warhol, but you loved Monet. You just knew if you were in love or not.

In the background he heard grunts from Thea and Laurel as they trained. They were working hard enough to bring bruises to the skin. It wasn't so long ago that he started this crusade alone, but now they were many. His smart phone rang. He looked at the number. It was Nyssa.

"Nyssa," he answered it.

"Al Sahim," she said.

"No longer. I am Oliver Queen," he said. "Al Sahim I reject."

"My father will disapprove," she said.

"Then I'll send him to hell," replied Oliver.

There was a moment as silence before she spoke again.

"I have made a decision," she said. "Replacing evil with death is merely replacing evil with more evil. Evil must be replaced with justice and justice comes in many forms, and yes, one of the forms is death, but only as a final resort."

"Will you join me in defeating your father?" he asked. "Will you, Nyssa?"

"Yes."

Oliver exhaled. It was important that she joined them in order to take advantage of those assassins loyal to her. The more he could chip away at Ra's power base the better the chance of defeating him.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"The clock tower. I am hiding in Sara's old location," she said.

Oliver understood her need to try to get closer to Sara by staying in her old hideout.

"I'll come to get you," he said.

"You will come to get me or will it be the Green Arrow?" she asked.

"Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow and the Green Arrow is Oliver Queen. It seems you can live under two names when both names are the same person," said Oliver. "Are they looking for you?"

"Yes," she said.

"I'm coming for you," he told her then hung up.

Walking over to the equipment area, he grabbed an earpiece and his leather jacket. Diggle noticed he was getting ready to leave. He motioned with his head for Oliver not to go anywhere. Diggle and Barry walked over to him.

"Where are you going?" Diggle asked.

"To get Nyssa," he said. "She's agreed to join us."

"Isn't she as evil as her father?" asked Barry.

"She trying another way," answered Oliver.

"You want company?" asked Diggle.

"No. I'm picking her up on my bike then...," he stopped. "I don't know where I'm staying anymore. Not here and not at the mansion and definitely not with the league. Is my secondary base still setup?"

"No one's touched it," Diggle answered.

Oliver grinned then said, "I'll take her there. She and I will stay there. I'll need my Green Arrow gear."

"I'll bring it over tomorrow," said Diggle. "What should I let Felicity know?"

"Tell her that I'll see her tomorrow. Let her know that I'm dealing with Nyssa," he said.

"Do me a favor and keep your phone, okay?" said Diggle. "I have a feeling she'll want to talk to you."

Oliver nodded and headed off to his Ducati.

Arrow

Oliver got to Nyssa's location without incident. The clock tower reminded Oliver so much of Sara. He missed her. If anyone could understand some of his guilt and how he no longer felt part of this world, it was Sara. He made his way up to the top of the clock tower where he found her looking forlorn sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees. When he entered her area, she looked up at him from where she sat.

"You've come to collect me," she said.

"I have a place for us to stay since we are both wanted by the league," he said.

"So, we will go into hiding," she said.

"No, we will plan," said Oliver.

"My father will want to kill you himself," she told him.

Oliver grinned. Ever since Ra's Al Ghul ran him through and then kicked him off the mountain, he wanted another shot at him. All those years of survival had taught him that when he was knocked down or beaten to get back up and keep getting back up until he won. Merlyn beat him the first time.

"I look forward to facing your father again," said Oliver.

Nyssa smirked. She respected Oliver's skills, but Ra's Al Ghul was the Demon's Head. Many had face him, but no one had beat him yet.

"You wish to die?" she asked.

"No, I wish to prove myself," he replied.

"To who?" she asked.

"To me," he answered.

She stood up. Regaining her almost regal baring, she looked at Oliver and nodded.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

"My bike is waiting for us outside," he said.

"You expect me to ride on your bike holding onto you," spat Nyssa.

"Okay, you can walk if you don't want to ride. I'll give you the address and how to get in," said Oliver.

Nyssa's expression became a scowl for a moment.

"I will hold onto you," she conceded.

They headed out of the clock tower. Once they were out in the fresh air, several police cars pulled up with their lights flashing. Captain Lance got out of one of them. His face was a perpetually sneer lately. Oliver stood still and waited for the assault.

"Queen, I was hoping you were out of town," hissed Lance.

"No, I'm still here," he replied.

"We heard that someone was in the clock tower illegally, so I came to check," said Lance.

"This was where Sara used to hide. I came here to be closer to her," said Nyssa.

"Closer to her, huh?" Lance growled then he looked at Oliver. "She's dead."

"I mourn her passing, also, Captain Lance. At night I still weep for her, but, unlike you, I know who to blame," she said.

"Tell me, Nyssa, who should I blame?" asked Lance.

"The Demon's Head, my father, and one of his creations, Malcolm Merlyn," she said.

Lance looked confused for a moment then he spoke, "Malcolm Merlyn is dead."

"No, Captain, he isn't. He was trained by my father in many things. One of them was manipulation. He used Sara's death to force Oliver to fight my father. Oliver did something no one has done; he survived. My father then terrorized this city until Oliver agreed to become his heir. Sara was nothing more than a tool in my father's greater plans. He didn't approve of her and me. Sara was a pawn. Nothing more than a pawn for my father and for Malcolm Merlyn," explained Nyssa.

Lance turned and glowered at Oliver, who didn't move or change his facial expression.

"So, heir to the demon, huh?" said Lance.

"Not any longer, Captain. I've sort of rejected the position," said Oliver.

"How does Ra's Al Ghul feel about that?" he asked.

"I believe he's on his way to this city in order to discuss that matter," said Oliver.

"The streets of Starling City will run with blood unless Ra's Al Ghul is stopped," said Nyssa.

"And who is going to stop him?" asked Lance.

"Me," growled Oliver.

Lance smiled then said, "I'll catch you and out you away."

"So, you'd let innocent people killed, this city get destroyed, just as long as you got me. Fine. Try your best, Captain Lance. I'm afraid if you keep this up it's going to cost you all you have left - job, reputation, and daughter," stated Oliver.

"I ought to run you in now you son-of-a-bitch," spate Lance.

"That will jus quicken your fall, Captain. Go ahead," Oliver said then he moved in close and whispered in his ear. "The Arrow is gone. I'm the Green Arrow now and I am willing to sacrifice myself for this city."

Lance stepped back and glared at him.

"Get out of here," he ordered.

Oliver and Nyssa got on his bike. They put on the helmets then he sped away.

Arrow

His backup lair or base was smaller, confining, decorated with Japanese lights and scrims, and hidden away in the subbasement of a building. Nyssa noticed that there were only two computers, a cot, a training area, a kitchenette, and an area for equipment. It was Spartan. She approved.

Oliver's smart phone rang. He took the phone out of his pocket and looked at who was calling. It was Felicity.

"Hello," he said.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"My secondary base," he stated.

"Oliver, is Nyssa with you?" she asked.

"Yes. She joining the fight," he told her.

"Oh, are you staying with her?" Felicity asked. He could hear the concern in her voice.

"I've nowhere else to go at the moment, Felicity. To be honest I don't like the subway and the league's safe house is no good now. I thought I'd stay here until I figure things out," he explained.

"No argument, you come to my place now. I don't want to be alone and I don't want you to be alone. You are staying with me," she said.

"But Nyssa..."

"I have a spare bedroom, Oliver. She can stay there. My place is probably ten times more comfortable then your secondary base. I'll expect you in thirty minutes. Do you want to order pizza?" she asked. "I'm feeling like a veggie pizza. You?"

"Hot Italian sausage," Oliver smiled.

"And the daughter of the Demon?" she asked.

"She strikes me as a veggie pizza, too," he teased her.

"Are you saying that she and I are alike, Oliver?" Felicity asked in a fake annoyed voice.

"You know in your own way, Felicity, that you are dangerous. Look how you've tamed me," he said.

She giggled then said, "Less than thirty minutes is better."

Arrow

Felicity didn't know whether to giggle or get her utensils when Nyssa asked for a knife and fork to eat her pizza. She was glad that Oliver explained to her that it was a food you ate with your hands then demonstrated. Of course, the fact that cheese, sauce, and veggies ended up on her couch was annoying, but she wasn't going to complain to a woman who was raised to kill on command.

After pizza and red wine, Felicity took Oliver by the hand and dragged him into her bedroom. Now that he had left Al Sahim behind and embraced being Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow, she wasn't about to let him go. Too often in the past, she let him set the agenda of their relationship but those days were over.

Three hours later to naked sweaty bodies lay in her bed. Felicity was amazed at the energy and stamina Oliver appeared to have in all things. Be it working out, hunting down criminals, or making love he seemed to ever want to stop.

"Oliver, I have to sleep," she pleaded, as he nibbled on her neck.

"It's on one in the morning, Felicity," he groaned.

"I have work in the morning. Please, let me sleep," she begged.

"Okay," he smiled then adjusted his body so that she could use him as a pillow.

Felicity relaxed her head on his chest and yawned making Oliver smile even more.

"I love you, Oliver Queen. Now go to sleep," she mumbled.

"Okay, Felicity," he said softly.

Few minutes she was breathing heavily and sound asleep. Oliver lay there allowing his brain now to work on his next and most important problem - how to deal with an angry Ra's Al Ghul. He expected Maseo any day now to offer him an ultimatum. Once he rejected it then it would be war between him and Ra's Al Ghul. His hope was to turn this into a one on one battle between him and Ra's again.

Felicity adjusted her body getting even more comfortable on him. A smile once again crept across his lips. Let Ra's come. He'll fight him one on one or his army of assassins against whatever army Oliver could raise. It didn't matter because this time he had no intention of losing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He expected this to happen, but it was still surprising to find himself surrounded by six assassins, who appeared out of nowhere. Oliver decided to go patrolling alone for the fourth consecutive night knowing that this moment was coming. Maseo was in the lead of the assassins. He pulled the cloth that covered his face off and stared at Oliver.

"Ra's Al Ghul has sent me to return Al Sahim Al Ghul to Nanda Parbat where he belongs," Maseo stated.

"My name is Oliver Queen and I am the Green Arrow and I belong here in this city," Oliver stated.

"A new costume and new arrows does not change who you are, Al Sahim," said Maseo. "You are the heir to the demon and nothing can change that."

"Oliver," Felicity spoke into his ear. "Oliver, are you okay?"

Oliver reached up and turned off his comm. This had to be done and he didn't want any interference. He'd talk to Felicity when this was over.

"Ra's demands that you return with us," Maseo said.

"I refuse," Oliver said then he moved quickly and pulled two foam arrows out and fired them at two of the six assassins. The foam arrows hit their targets and acted as restraints. The four remaining assassins came at him, he pulled and explosive arrow and fired it in between two other assassins sending them into the air and out cold.

It was now two on one and Oliver used his bow to block Maseo's sword that came at his torso then did a spinning kick to the gut of the other assassin. Again, he blocked Maseo's sword with his bow then swung it hard hitting the other assassin in the jaw knocking him to his knees. Maseo came at him again, but Oliver nocked up a Taser arrow and fired it at Maseo, who blocked it with his sword, but it left him open to a kick to the abdomen then an elbow to the temple and finally his bow to his jaw. Maseo went down on the ground.

Oliver turned in time to fire another Taser arrow at the other assassin. He didn't block it and was knocked unconscious. Maseo was struggling to get up. Oliver kicked aside his sword, just as Ray appeared in the sky above him.

"Felicity sent me to see if you needed help," said Ray.

Ray landed hard on the ground then walked over to Oliver. He looked over at the incapacitated assassins. Maseo finally got to his feet.

"Return to Ra's and tell him I will gladly meet him in one on one combat," said Oliver. "It's time this ended once and for all."

"I shall tell him," said Maseo.

"Also, tell him that Nyssa is under my protection," stated Oliver.

"I shall tell him," agreed Maseo.

"Go. When Ra's wants to meet in one on one combat he can send you to set the time and the day, but I will set the place this time. I won't be climbing any mountains for him to kick me off," growled Oliver.

Maseo looked at his men.

"They stay," Oliver told him. "Go."

Maseo disappeared into the shadows. Oliver looked over at Ray who was looking from assassin to assassin.

"What should we do with these guys?" he asked Oliver.

"You should have Felicity call the police and we should be nowhere to be found. Captain Lance wants me in a cell for life," said Oliver. "He'll want to put you in one, too, just for associating with me."

"Well then, we better be getting out of here," said Ray. "Do you want a lift?"

Oliver nocked a grappling arrow and aimed it at the roof of a building. He looked over at Ray.

"I'm good," he said then the arrow started to retract the line sending Oliver up to the roof.

Ray shrugged then took off leaving the assassins for the cops.

Arrow

Nyssa paced the Felicity's condo, while Felicity drank some red wine and worked on her laptop. After sending Ray back to his lair, Oliver told him to tell Felicity that he'd meet her at home. He was heading back to his secondary base to change and leave his new Green Arrow gear. Finally, Nyssa stopped pacing and stared out the window.

"Want some wine?" asked Felicity.

"I cannot afford to dull my senses," was Nyssa's response. "I must stay sharp, as my father now views me as a threat to his plans."

"You don't really have a pleasant family dynamic going on, do you?" Felicity remarked.

Nyssa smiled. She turned and looked at Felicity.

"My sister Talia's beloved is a man not unlike Oliver. He seeks justice in Gotham City. She is so taken by him that she left Nanda Parbat in order to be near him even though he doesn't love her because of his hatred of the league and my father," she explained.

"Okay, that has to suck," Felicity sighed then took another sip of her wine.

"She has a son by this man - Damien. He is eighteen months," said Nyssa.

"Why does she stay in Gotham?" asked Felicity.

"To prove to him that she is not like our father," said Nyssa.

"Why couldn't your father become obsessed with your sister's beloved rather than mine?" mumbled Felicity.

Nyssa smiled again. Sara always told her that Felicity was cute and she was. Oliver was a lucky man.

"Oliver is a lucky man to have you," said Nyssa.

Felicity blushed then said, "Thanks."

The front door opened and Oliver walked into the condo. He immediately noticed Nyssa.

"I'm glad you're here," Oliver said.

"You fought the league tonight?" she asked.

He nodded yes then said, "I sent Maseo back to your father with a challenge of one on one combat. It's time we end this."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Contact your league sources and prepare them to choose sides," said Oliver.

"My father will take his time coming to Starling City to give you his answer. He'll want you to sweat," she said. "I will begin contacting my sources."

"Good."

"You must defeat. And you must make sure his body doesn't escape our hands, so that his followers take him to the nearest Lazarus Pit," said Nyssa.

"You better handle that part, Nyssa, and I'll concentrate on defeating him," said Oliver.

Oliver looked at Felicity, who was trying to hide her fear. She didn't understand that he was going to defeat Ra's this time because he needed to do so. He had her waiting for him this time and that was all the incentive he needed.

"Oliver," she said softly.

He smiled then walked over to her and helped her up from the sofa and hugged her. She held onto him like she was holding onto a floatation device in the middle of the ocean. Without him she would drown.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

Oliver stepped back then he looked at Nyssa. The expression on her face was one of sadness. Oliver assumed that she was thinking of Sara.

"My father will want to control the spot where you fight," she said.

"I'll find a spot for us to fight," said Oliver.

"If we succeed there will be repercussions," said Nyssa.

"There always are," sighed Oliver.

"I shall be gone for a few days. I need to make contact with some associates," she said.

"You know where to find me, Nyssa," said Oliver.

Arrow

Ray was watching Diggle, Thea, and Roy train against each other. He admired how much effort they put into their work, though his mind was working on how to turn fight responses into algorithms that can be programmed into his suit. He was sure that he could conquer his lack of experience with science rather than go through all of this training.

Felicity came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder then said, "Hi."

He looked over and down at her and smiled.

"It's fun watching them," he said.

"You should join them," she said. "It would be good for you."

"No, you should join them," grinned Ray.

"I'm the computer type the action adventure type, though, I have been in the field a few times," she smiled proudly.

"Well, I'm the science type who finds solutions in science rather than letting people beat me up with a stick," he smirked.

They went back to watching the three spar and train.

"Where's Oliver?" asked Ray.

"Looking for a good spot to face Ra's Al Ghul in one on one combat," she mumbled not really liking to say the words.

"You're nervous for him?"

"He takes really stupid risks and I'm thinking facing a man who is really old and really experienced but kept healthy via something called the Lazarus Pit a stupid risk, especially since he has already run Oliver through and kicked him off a mountain," she rambled

"I'd love to get a sample of the water from a Lazarus Pit," said Ray. "If it exists in nature, it has to be recreated in science."

Felicity looked up at him and shook his head then said, "I just want Oliver to win."

Ray smiled reassuringly at her.

"He is the Green Arrow, Felicity," he said. "He has a knack at surviving."

"As my mother would say from your lips to God's ear," Felicity said.

Ray nodded his head.

"Since Oliver isn't here can I take you to dinner?" Ray asked her.

Felicity smiled at him then answered, "Sure."

"How about sushi?" he asked.

"I'd like that," she agreed.

"Good," Ray said then looked down at her. He still had deep feeling for her even though she was now with Oliver. Part of him couldn't help but think he was better for her than Oliver. He understood her better and didn't take stupid risks but tool calculated ones.

Arrow

Sitting on his Ducati and surveying the docks, Oliver wanted to keep the combat between him and Ra's in Starling City. He gained strength from this city; he was its protector. One of the many abandoned warehouse in the Glades or the docks would do. Oliver's smart phone rang. He took it out and saw that the call was coming from Captain Lance. Oliver exhaled in frustration. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Captain Lance.

"Yes, Captain," he answered.

"Mr. Queen, or should I call you Green Arrow now," said Lance.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Captain," said Oliver.

"Yeah, I bet," growled Lance. "The assassins you drop on are us warned me about this Ra's Al Ghul coming to seek vengeance and retribution. Do you know more about this?"

"Captain, I'm not going to help you put me in prison," said Oliver.

"I really don't want to say this but how about a truce and you inform me about this Ra's Al Ghul's intentions," said Lance.

"Let's meet face to face and I'll tell you what I can," said Oliver.

"There is a Chinese restaurant near where I live. Sara used to meet me there when she was alive," he growled.

"I know it. I'll be there in twenty minutes," said Oliver then he hung up.

Oliver revved up his cycle, put on his helmet, and took off. He would prefer not to involve Lance and the police on this, but it was inevitable. Knowing Ra's if Oliver lost the combat Ra's would punish Starling City for Oliver's audacity to disobey him.

Arrow

Oliver pulled up in front of the Chinese restaurant. He parked his bike then entered to see Lance already seated at a table sipping green tea. Oliver joined him. A waiter came over.

"I'll have green tea and hot and spicy shredded beef with white rice," Oliver ordered in Mandarin.

The waiter left them alone.

"You speak Chinese?" asked Lance.

"Mandarin," answered Oliver.

"Yeah, bet you learned that on the island, too," spat Lance.

The waiter returned with a small teapot full of green tea and placed it beside Oliver, who thanked him in Mandarin. The waiter left.

"You want to know about Ra's Al Ghul," said Oliver. "Are you wired, Captain?"

Lance snarled at him then answered, "No."

"We don't trust each other, Captain Lance, and for good reason. You blame me for Sara's death and I... I don't blame you for anything. I just don't trust you any more," said Oliver. "Let's get this done."

"I really want to put you in prison," said Lance.

"I know," retorted Oliver.

"Tell me about Ra's Al Ghul," demanded Lance.

"He is the head of the League of Assassins. You've met him, Captain, but you don't know him. He chose me as his heir and then went about forcing me to take the position. He killed disguised as me then had his men disguised as me kill, including the mayor. He pushed and pushed and pushed until I had no choice but to take up his offer and I did for a time," explained Oliver.

"So that's where you were, huh? How was it being the heir?" asked Lance smugly.

"I was tortured, beaten, forced to kill as a form of test, Captain. It was hell," said Olive, "but that probably makes you happy."

"You are responsible..." started Lance.

"Ra's and Malcolm Merlyn are responsible for Sara's death," snapped Oliver. "I would have died for her."

There was silence as the waiter brought Lance a bowl of seafood soup and Oliver his spicy beef. They waited for the waiter to leave.

"I've broken off my relationship with Ra's. I have refused to be heir and now it is time for retribution. In order to stop him from just start killing indiscriminately the citizens of Starling City," said Oliver.

"Why would he do that?" asked Lance.

"For two reasons: one, he believes this is a corrupt and rotten city that needs to be razed, and, two, it is under my protection, so as punishment for my refusing to be his heir," stated Oliver.

"You goddamn son-of-a-bitch. You are bringing more chaos and death to this city," growled Lance.

"No, Captain Lance, I am going to stop it. I have challenged him in one on one combat to the death. If I win, the league will live this city alone. If I lose then I hope Ra's Al Ghul is satisfied and leaves this city alone. If not I am hoping to put a plan in place to stop him from further destruction by setting up a civil war within in the league," Oliver told him.

"A combat to the death, huh?" said Lance. It annoyed Lance that the thought of Oliver Queen dying in one on one combat to save the city bothered him. He didn't want to admit it, but he admired Oliver's willingness to sacrifice himself.

"Have Miss Smoak or Mr. Diggle coordinate with me or my daughter," said Lance. "We are not going to let this city be destroyed again, even if I have to work with you."

"So we have a truce for now?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, we have a truce until this city is safe from this Ra's Al Ghul then you and I are back to being enemies," said Lance.

"Captain Lance, as much as you don't want to hear this, I am not your enemy and I am not going to treat you like one," said Oliver, who looked down at his food. His appetite slipped away, so he stood up and took out his wallet then dropped a twenty on the table. "Enjoy your dinner, Captain. I know you'll be able to enjoy your meal without me around."

Oliver walked away. Lance watched him go and shook his head. There were things to admire about Oliver Queen, but he wasn't going to allow himself to admire those qualities. With his fork he reached over and sampled Oliver's spicy beef. His face turned red from the heat of the food.

"Jesus, he is madman if he likes this," growled Lance.

Arrow

Ray ordered sushi and sashimi along with sake for him and Felicity. As the waitress placed the food down and poured them each some sake, Felicity stared off lost in her thoughts while Ray stared at her. The waitress left.

Ray picked up his sake and toasted Felicity, "To my beautiful associate and friend."

She blushed and drank some sake. Felicity felt somewhat uncomfortable with Ray's compliment, but she accepted it.

"So, this is nice," she said, as she sampled some eel.

"I have to admit that I am hungry," said Ray, as he sampled some tuna. "Working all day and getting into vigilante mode at night is hard work."

He followed the tuna with a sip of sake then decided to broach a subject he hadn't before with her.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she relied.

"Why Oliver?" Ray asked.

Felicity eyebrows raised above the rim of her glasses, as she looked over at Ray. She wasn't expecting this question.

"You mean why am I in love with Oliver rather than you? If that's the question, then I don't have a great answer other than he makes me melt inside when he touches me. Now that I say that out loud it sounds sort of high schoolish, but it's true. Of course, he also makes me more furious than any other human being on the face of this earth. The man makes me angry when he doesn't listen or decides to become a martyr for those he loves. And then there are the scars, which I find sexy. I never found scars sexy before, but he makes scars sexy, even hot. I mean his body really wears scars well," she said then realized what she said and blushed.

Ray laughed. He shook his head then drank some more sake.

"He's a lucky man, a very lucky man, Felicity," said Ray wishing he was still the lucky man she chose.

"Thank you, Ray," said Felicity.

"You know if you ever need a friend, or more, you know where to find me," Ray smiled.

"I'm glad we're friends, Ray," she said.

"Me, too," he agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Everyone had been called together by Oliver at his secondary base. He wanted everyone on his ground, including Captain Lance, who came with Laurel. Oliver noted how Lance scanned his base and made mental notes knowing the man would return the day after Ra's left the city to arrest him. He smiled.

"This will be the last day for this base," he said then looked at Lance. "From now until Ra's and I do combat, I will be mobile."

"Why?" asked Diggle.

"Ra's will send assassins for me. Before he comes in person, he'll try to return me to Nanda Parbat in order to do more brainwashing to make me his heir. I won't be taken. I do ask that you now protect yourself."

He looked at Ray.

"The mansion has more than enough bedrooms, can you offer the team protected shelter until this is over?" Oliver asked him.

"Ollie, we can take care of ourselves," said Laurel.

"If you can't get to me then the next best thing to get me is to get someone I care for and hold them over my head," said Oliver.

He looked about the room and made sure to make eye contact with each and everyone until he stopped on Felicity. For a few moments he held her gaze then he spoke.

"I would gladly give my life for everyone of you," said Oliver. "I need you all protected and protecting each other. Do you understand?"

"We understand, Oliver," said Diggle.

"Everyone is welcome at the mansion. I'll add extra security and add some more security measures," said Ray. "I know Cisco will help me come up with some new security measures."

Cisco grinned from ear to ear at the thought of working with Ray.

Barry spoke up, "What do you want me to do?"

"Protect everyone like only you can, Barry. Ra's men aren't prepared for you," said Oliver.

"Why am I here?" asked Lance.

"Because I would give me life for yours, too," said Oliver. "You need to be safe, also."

Lance opened his mouth to speak then stopped. He was shocked that Oliver would even say that to him. Laurel looked at him with eyes that pleaded for him to cooperate.

"You need backup," Roy spoke up. "I'll be your backup."

"No, you won't," a familiar voice was heard.

Dressed in impeccably in a suit, Malcolm Merlyn walked into the base and looked at Oliver.

"I'll be your backup. You know I'm the best one for it," said Malcolm.

Thea looked at her father in a state of shock. He was standing up and doing the right thing.

"Do you have a motorcycle?" asked Oliver.

"I think I can manage to get one," said Malcolm.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Oliver.

"Because I started most of these events with a miscalculation. This is my fault. I can't change what I've done, but I can save you, which is a start for me in doing the right thing," said Malcolm. "Anyways, my daughter loves you, and I want her happy."

Oliver nodded then he looked at Diggle and said, "Dig, get Lyla and baby Sara and get them to the mansion. Protect them and Felicity and Thea for me."

"Baby Sara?" said Lance.

Diggle looked over at Captain Lance and said, "My baby daughter is named after Sara. I was a soldier and she was a fellow soldier in a way, so I honored her by naming my daughter after her."

"I didn't know that," said Lance.

"Oliver is her godfather and Felicity is her godmother," said Diggle.

"She's beautiful," added Laurel.

"This is sweet and I believe I'm getting misty eyed, but we have to get started. I need to get a motorcycle and change into my assassin gear," said Malcolm.

Lance glared at him then snarled, "When this is over, Merlyn, I'm coming after you."

"You don't mind if I don't shake in my boots at the thoughts of Starling City's finest coming after me," Malcolm smiled then he winked at Thea and left.

"Stay together. When you leave the mansion make sure you are in a group and protecting each other," said Oliver.

"I'll handle security," said Diggle.

Oliver smiled. Felicity got up and walked up to Oliver. She out her arms around him and hugged him. He returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll get word to you when Ra's is in town and our one on one will take place," he said.

She looked up at him and demanded, "And where it is taking place. I am going to be there along with Diggle, Roy, Thea, and Laurel."

"Don't forget me," said Barry.

"Us," added Caitlyn for her and Cisco.

"And me," added Ray.

"And me, too," added Lance.

"I'll be by your side so I know I'll be there," said Malcolm.

"Felicity," he started in a pleading voice.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, I am going to be there this time," she stated.

"Oohh, she used his middle name. He's in trouble," smiled Thea.

Oliver looked over at his sister with narrowed eyes and stared at her reproachingly. She forced the smile on her face to stay even though she was worried about her brother.

"Let's get this show on the road," said Ray. "We have a lot to do."

Oliver took a moment to kiss Felicity. When he broke away she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to be fine," he said.

She looked over at Malcolm Merlyn and growled, "Make sure he stays alive or I will electronically track down all your hidden money and give it away to animal shelters."

"Trust me he will be alive and well when he faces Ra's again," said Malcolm.

She kissed him once again then everyone started to leave except Malcolm and Oliver.

"Give me an hour to collect my bow, sword, and gear, as well as a motorcycle and we can be on our way," said Malcolm.

"I'll be here," replied Oliver.

Malcolm left him and Oliver started to take the time to destroy all the information on his computers, as well as the computers. When Lance returned, there would be nothing there to prove he was the Green Arrow, just some exercise equipment, a cot, and some broken computers. Everything else would be gone.

Arrow

Oliver and Malcolm spent the night zipping around the city, getting drive through gas, and protecting the city, while avoiding league members. During the day they hid in abandoned buildings, rested, and Malcolm would change his clothes and purchase them some food. For three days they fell into this routine until Maseo and eight league members caught up with them at night.

"Al Sahim," Maseo started.

They were corned on an empty street in the Glades in a section that was destroyed by the undertaking but had not been rebuilt yet.

"I am not Al Sahim," retorted Oliver.

"It is your destiny. Return to Nanda Parbat to fulfill your destiny," said Maseo.

"I'd rather die," replied Oliver.

"So be it," said Maseo.

He raised his hand and the assassins attacked. Oliver and Malcolm engaged them quickly and efficiently. While Oliver made sure to injure and disable, Malcolm killed his opponents. Within five minutes the only one left was Maseo, who Oliver held at sword point.

"Return to Ra's and tell him that I await our one on one combat to end this farce," said Oliver.

"If you defeat Ra's Al Ghul you will just be replacing him sooner," said Maseo.

"No, I won't," said Oliver. "Trust me, Maseo, I will never be Ra's Al Ghul."

"Oliver," Maseo started to speak then stopped. After a moment he said, "I shall inform Ra's that you await him to fulfill your challenge."

"Go," growled Oliver.

Maseo headed off into the shadows. Oliver turned and looked at the carnage. Three dead and the rest of the assassins injured. He glared at Malcolm.

"I never said I wouldn't kill," said Malcolm.

"I'll call Felicity and tell her to let the police know about them," said Oliver, as he zip tied the hands of the injured assassins behind their backs.

"I guess we can sleep a little better during the day," said Malcolm. "If I know Ra's he'll be here within a day or two."

"Good, I want to get this over and done with," growled Oliver.

"And I thought we were bonding," chuckled Malcolm.

Arrow

Ray's perimeter alarms for his mansion went off. Lance watched with great interest as Laurel, Thea, and Diggle went into Team Arrow mode making sure that Lyla, baby Sara, Caitlyn, and Cisco were secured and safe in a room that had chosen to fortify for this occasion. He stood with them, as they waited for intruders. In the computer the room, Felicity took up her Guardian Angel position at the computer consoles, while Ray suited up. Barry was already zipping around checking out the outside.

Ray came out of his armor room in his Atom suit. He looked over at Felicity and gave her a thumbs up.

"Where should I go?" he asked.

"Stay right here," she said then she checked the perimeter alerts again. "Ray, turn and fire."

Ray did as he was told and turned towards the door, which burst opened and three assassins came in, and fired. All three assassins were taken out by the blast of electric energy from his gauntlet. Right behind them Barry came zipping into the room in his Flash gear.

"There are another six of these guys outside tied up," said Barry. "Your security guards are either dead or knocked out."

"And they were the best money could employ," said Ray.

"Felicity, anyone else out there according to the sensors?" asked Barry.

"No one," she said.

"Excellent," sighed Barry.

Suddenly, Felicity's smart phone rang. She grabbed it out her pocket and answered it.

"Oliver," she said.

"Felicity, there is a present of some injured and dead assassins for the police at this location in the Glades," he said.

"They attacked us here, also," she said.

"How is everyone?" asked Oliver urgently.

"Ray took out three and Barry took out six. I was about Barry take them one by one to the nearest police precinct," she told him.

"Ping my location then send the police here. Malcolm and I will are coming to the mansion," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm sure. The message has been sent. Ra's will be coming now," said Oliver.

He hung up. Felicity twirled happily in her chair then looked at Barry and Ray.

"Oliver coming," she smiled.

Arrow

It was odd for Oliver to wake up in his old room with Felicity in his arms, though he didn't really mind it. Felicity was in his arms, so life was good. He and Malcolm got to the mansion in time to see Barry consume five extra large pizzas all by himself. He barely got his goggles off before Felicity was in his arms and forcing him up the stairs. They had been apart for too many days and too many nights.

"You're thinking too loudly," Felicity said.

"You're awake?" he said.

"Sort of," she moaned. "I need coffee and breakfast."

"Well, I know where the kitchen is. We could get dressed and I could make you both coffee and breakfast," said Oliver, who then sniffed the air. "Though, someone has already made coffee and breakfast."

"How can you smell that?" she asked.

"My sense of smell became sensitive on the island. It was another way of knowing if someone was coming for me. The human scent is strong," he said.

"Well, yuck, and that's way too much information for the morning," Felicity replied. "Let's put on some clothes and get a mug of coffee before its gone."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled.

By the time Oliver and Felicity got downstairs, the dining room table was filled with the rest of the team. Baby Sara was in a high chair placed in between Lyla and Diggle. Thea and Roy sat near each other, as did Laurel and her father. Cisco and Caitlyn sat beside each other, while Ray was at the head of the table. Felicity sat beside Barry and Oliver sat at the other head of the table. There were platters of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, bagels, and toast, as well as two pots of coffee on the table. Everyone started to tuck in.

"Who cooked?" asked Felicity.

"Ray, Laurel, and Captain Lance," answered Thea.

"Thank you, guys," said Felicity.

"Enjoy," said Ray.

Oliver had some eggs and sausage along with black coffee. He ate in silence while everyone talked and laughed, even Captain Lance, who was taken by baby Sara. Malcolm Merlyn had the good wits to leave after Oliver went upstairs. There was a sense of community in the air.

Both Diggle and Barry noticed that the usually laconic Oliver was even more so. After breakfast, Diggle and Barry cornered him out near the pool.

"Nervous facing, Ra's again?" asked Barry.

"Anxious. I want to get it over with," answered Oliver.

"You have a lot to loose, Oliver. If you need to talk, we are here," said Diggle.

"I know, Dig," smiled Oliver.

"Do you want to get some training in?" asked a smiling Barry.

Oliver nodded.

"Ray has a pretty training center setup in the mansion," said Diggle.

Oliver looked back at the mansion, his family's home, and sighed. He didn't like being there. It was filled with too many memories and the worst of them were the death of his mother and the fact he lost his family's company because of stupidity.

"I'd rather train somewhere else," said Oliver.

"I understand," said Diggle. "Did you destroy your secondary base?"

Oliver nodded.

"I think Lance is starting to come along. He loves Sara and last night he actually wanted to hear stories about Sara. There is no one with more stories about Sara than you," said Diggle.

"I'd rather not share those stories with him. Not all of them are very nice," he said.

"You should talk to him," said Diggle.

"If he wants to talk, I'm here, Dig," said Oliver.

"So, where can we train other than here or the subway?" asked Barry.

"A.R.G.U.S. has facilities. Amanda Waller knows about Ra's and she is willing to help," said Diggle.

"She owes me," growled Oliver.

"She knows that. Shall we borrow their training facility?" asked Diggle.

"Sounds good," said Oliver.

"Cool. I never really got a tour of A.R.G.U.S.," said Barry.

Both Diggle and Oliver looked at him and shook their heads.

Arrow

A smoke signal hovered above a spot in Starling city. Dressed in his Green Arrow gear Oliver noticed it. He revved his motorcycle and headed off to meet with the league. The spot was in the docks. Oliver parked his bike and got off of it. He saw a group of ten assassins come out of the shadows along with the ever stoic and graceful Ra's Al Ghul.

Before Oliver could walk towards Ra's, Barry appeared beside him.

"Sorry that I'm late," Barry said.

Oliver chuckled. They walked forward together to face Ra's.

"Ahh, the scarlet speedster and the Emerald Archer," said Ra's. "You have changed clothes, I see."

"Ra's," said Oliver.

"You have disappointed me with your stubbornness to hold onto your old life. You need more pain to wash Oliver Queen away so that Al Sahim could live," said Ra's.

"This now ends with one on one combat," stated Oliver. "You and I are fated to fight this fight."

"Pain is the greatest lesson giver. I do not wish to kill you, but it is unavoidable," sighed Ra's.

"Don't be so sure of the outcome of this challenge, Ra's," said Oliver.

"Your will to survive may be your greatest asset, Al Sahim," said Ra's.

"I am not Al Sahim," growled Oliver.

"You will be. It is your destiny," said Ra's. "Where do we fight?"

"There is an abandoned warehouse on the edge of Glades on Johns Avenue. I'll be there tomorrow night at eleven," said Oliver.

"I shall be there, also," said Ra's then he smiled. "Where is my daughter?"

"Nyssa has gone into hiding. I don't know where," said Oliver.

Ra's shook his head and sighed, "You will find her for me once you are back in the fold. Once I kill you, I'll take your body back to Nanda Parbat and revive it in the Lazarus Pit then retrain you completely."

"It's not going to happen, Ra's. I'll see you tomorrow night," said Oliver.

"Enjoy your final evening as Oliver Queen," said Ra's, who turned with a flourish and receded into the shadows with his men.

"He gives me the creeps," said Barry.

"Trust me, Barry, he is one of deadliest men in the world," said Oliver.

"That's scary," said Barry.

"It would be if I wasn't also one of the deadliest men in the world, also," grinned Oliver, though there was no amusement or joy in is smile. "Let's go back to the mansion. Tomorrow night is a big night."

Barry nodded his head.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Even though he knew he'd be fighting with a sword, Oliver chose to wear his Green Arrow gear. The team arrived to find that Ra's and his men were already there. Oliver felt a certain tension in his body since he hadn't heard from Nyssa. He hoped she succeeded in turning some of the league to her favor. Though, it didn't matter now since he was committed to facing Ra's.

"I see you have come with company," said Ra's.

"The outcome of this effects them, so they are here," said Oliver.

"I should be arresting everyone here," Captain Lance whispered to his daughter, who elbowed him gently in the ribs.

Felicity protectively put her arm around Oliver's left arm. He turned his head to look at her.

"Please, Oliver, kill him. Don't leave me," she said.

He smiled then looked at Ra's.

"I guess this should be the last time we face each other," said Oliver.

"Who knows what fate has in store for us," said Ra's.

Oliver slipped off his quiver and handed his bow to Roy. Next, he unzipped his jacket and took it off and then pulled off his black under shirt and goggles. He then put out his hand to Diggle, who handed him a katana. Over the past few months he had trained with this katana. It was his preferred weapon. Ra's raised his arms and allowed his men to take his coat then his shirt. Finally, Ra's drew his preferred sword from the scabbard at his side.

The two men walked towards each other until they were a few feet away from each other in the middle of the warehouse. Ra's smiled.

"You have many gifts. It is a shame that I have to take your life in order to force you to fulfill your destiny as my heir," he said.

"You aren't going to win," Oliver stated.

"Many men have said the same thing to me, yet I am here. I live and I continue to be the Demon's head," said Ra's.

"All things must pass," grinned Oliver.

Ra's chuckled to himself.

"You are learning wisdom. This is good," said Ra's. "When you are resurrected I shall purge the last of Oliver Queen from you and leave only Al Sahim."

"I don't think so," smiled Oliver.

"I've taught you much, but I haven't taught you everything I know," stated Ra's sounding like a benign parent.

"I may know a few things that surprise you yet," said Oliver.

He took a defensive stance with his katana. This time he was bent on letting Ra's attack him rather than he attack Ra's. Oliver knew that he had to control his anger so that he didn't leave himself open to attack by Ra's.

"Prepare yourself, Al Sahim," said Ra's, "it is time you come home."

The battle began. For the next few minutes they watched as Oliver and Ra's battled with swords. Diggle, Roy, Ray, and Barry were amazed by the smoothness and command of movement that Ra's had. Oliver was in great form, but Ra's was better, as he ran his sword across Oliver's left thigh and then sliced his right upper arm. It was as if Ra's was toying with him, the predator playing with his food before the kill.

Felicity felt Thea stiffen beside her as they watched Oliver be nicked and wounded by Ra's. She could feel her eyes start to burn with tears. Right there in front of her eyes Oliver was losing to Ra's. She was going to lose him. She couldn't lose him.

Oliver expected that Ra's would kick his ass. He had so much more experience than Oliver that he bound to be the superior swordsman, but Oliver still had a plan. He wanted an overconfident Ra's. Oliver wanted a man who didn't fear his prey.

Ra's sword quickly ran across Oliver' abdomen. The blood ran freely from his thigh, his upper arm, and his abdomen. It was almost time to make his move.

"Again, you have lasted longer than any man before you, Al Sahim. You are going to be a worthy successor once you have been resurrected from the Lazarus Pit," Ra's said.

Oliver was breathing heavily. He looked over at his friends, his family. He noticed the concern on Diggle's face, the anger on Roy's face, the shock on Ray's face, and the sadness and fear on Felicity's and Thea's face. Oliver was surprised to see Laurel crying on her father's shoulder and Captain Lance looking at him with deep regret.

"It is time we end this, Al Sahim," said Ra's. "It is time you come home."

Oliver looked over at Felicity. She was being strong but he could see she was almost ready to breakdown. His heart tightened just looking at her. He was causing her pain and he never wanted to cause her pain.

Ra's made his final attack. Oliver blocked his sword once, twice, three times, but then he allowed him to run him through on his left side. As Ra's pulled his sword out in order to deliver a deathblow, Oliver twirled around more gracefully than anyone could think possible after the beaten he had taken. He turned his sword from facing forward to facing backwards and ran Ra's through the center of his body.

Ra's was shocked by this and dropped to his knees. Oliver pulled out his sword and twirled again and faced Ra's.

"Your reign has ended, but I will not be your heir," said Oliver. "Remember this."

Oliver ran him through again and Ra's dropped face first to the ground. He was dead. The assassins started to pull their weapons, as Oliver dropped to his knees from wounds and blood loss. Oliver looked up at them. Suddenly, one of the assassins ripped their veil off. It was Nyssa. She stepped apart from everyone else and went to Oliver's side, though she was beat to that spot by Felicity, Diggle, Roy, and Thea, while Barry prepared to break into super speed to disarm people.

"I am Nyssa Al Ghul. Al Sahim relinquishes his claims to the leadership of the league to me," she announced.

"We follow Ra's and his true successor," called out an assassin.

A battle began between those loyal to Nyssa and those loyal to Ra's. Dozens of assassins appeared to emerge from the shadows. The team merged around Oliver to protect him, while Felicity placed Oliver's head in her lap, Diggle worked on his wounds with the help of Laurel. Barry stopped any assassin who came close the team, while the rest fought.

"Dig, how is he?" Felicity asked.

"He's had a lot of blood loss, but I have no idea about internal damage. We need to get him to a hospital," Diggle said.

"I should call in some SWAT teams," growled Lance.

"You'll only get them killed," Roy stated.

Suddenly, several of the assassins threw down smoke bombs clouding the area. Once the smoked cleared there many dead on the ground, but Ra's' body was missing. Nyssa came over to the team.

"We must now pursue those who have Ra's body. They will attempt to take him to a Lazarus Pit. We must stop that. If we don't stop it then their will be a civil war in the league," she explained.

"I don't really care, just as long as Oliver is done with the league," said Felicity fighting back tears.

"He is done with the league, though he shall be honored," she said then turned to Laurel. "I hope to see you again, Laurel. I believe you are my friend and I have few of them."

"Anytime you need me, Nyssa, call for me," said Laurel.

Nyssa and her people cleared out leaving the team behind.

"Let's get Oliver to a hospital," demanded Diggle.

"I'll call ahead and have the best doctors waiting for him and a private room waiting," said Ray.

Lance looked at the dead assassins then said, "I stay here and call this in."

He looked at his daughter then at Felicity, who was still cradling Oliver's head, and said, "Then I'll be at the hospital to check on him."

"Do you intend on arresting him, Captain?" asked Felicity with some bitterness.

"No, I don't intend on arresting him. I have a feeling he just saved this city from a massacre," said Lance.

"Let's get this show on the road," Diggle stated.

Barry bent down and struggled to bring Oliver into his arms then he looked at Felicity and said with a smile, "I'll have him to a hospital in a flash."

He then disappeared with Oliver.

Arrow

Dressed in civilian clothes Barry arrived at the hospital with Cisco and Caitlyn in tow. He saw the waiting area was crowded with people waiting to hear about Oliver, including Captain Lance. Barry went over to Felicity, who sat in between Thea and Diggle.

"How is he?" he asked.

"We don't know yet," she answered. "He is being operated on for internal damage."

She looked pale and worn out. Barry could see that her heart was being operated on along with Oliver.

"He's going to be fine," said Barry. "He has to be; he the hero who inspired me."

Diggle nodded his agreement. A doctor in operating togs came don the hallway. He looked tired as he approached them.

"Are you all here for Oliver Queen?" he asked.

"Yes," Diggle spoke up for the group. "How is he?"

"Alive. I don't know how he's alive, but he is. The man has a capacity to take damage that is almost inhuman," said the doctor. "I repaired the internal damage that was done and he is currently in a medical coma to allow his body to repair, but I'd say Mr. Queen is going to pull through this and recover fully. It might take months, but he'll recover."

Felicity broke down and started to cry. Thea hugged her, while everyone else seemed to exhale with relief. Oliver had survived again.

Epilogue

"I've bought Star Labs, so I'm moving to Central City," Ray announced as he entered the hospital room.

Oliver was seated in the hospital bed looking bored and anxious from lacking of exercise. Felicity sat on the edge of the bed trying to force him to eat his lunch.

"That's great, Ray," said Felicity.

"Congratulations, Ray," said Oliver.

"I've talked to Walter Steele and your Queen stock holdings have been finally converted to Palmer Technologies stock. You and Thea almost own as much of the company as me," he smiled. "You're a billionaire again."

"What?" said Oliver looking at Ray confused.

"Well, I thought that once you are healthy and ready, we cold discuss a divesting of Palmer Technologies splitting part of the company back into Queen Industries. I'll own a good portion of Queen Industries stock and you'll own a nice piece of Palmer Technologies stock, we'll be sort of like partners," explained Ray.

"Why would you do this, Ray?" asked Oliver.

"Because, Oliver Queen, you're a hero and I believe that I can learn from you and we can work together in the future. I'd like to bring together a group of heroes who come together in emergencies to support each other, a sort of Justice Society, and this group needs the Green Arrow," smiled Ray.

Felicity broke into a huge smile. She got up and kissed Ray on the cheek then returned to Oliver's side.

"As I said once you are healthy enough, we have a lot to talk about," grinned Ray.

"Ray," Oliver said softly and extended his right hand. They shook hands then he said, "Thank you."

"Oliver, Felicity, I have to get to work. There's a lot to be done," said Ray then he looked at Felicity. "And you, my favorite VP, you are on vacation until he is out of the hospital and set up in your condo resting up."

"Thank you, Ray," said Felicity.

"You know she'll end up being a VP in Queen Industries, Ray," said Oliver.

"I didn't expect it any other way," he said then left.

Felicity leaned in and kissed Oliver. He placed his right hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. She finally pulled back for air.

"You need to get healthy, Oliver Queen," she said. "It's looks like we are back in business."

"I never thought I'd get Queen Industries back," he said sounding shocked.

"You going to have to learn how to be Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow," said Felicity.

"I think I can do it this time and do it right," said Oliver.

"I know you can," she gave him a light kiss.

"I'm going to need a EA," he said.

"Oh, don't worry, Oliver, I'll pick your executive Assistant for you," smiled Felicity.

"I refuse to have Roy as my EA," he growled.

"We'll see about that," she grinned then rested her head on his shoulder. "You know for the first time in a long time I feel like this is going to work out."

"Me, too," smiled Oliver. "Me, too."


End file.
